Forever Sinners
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: Chapter XIX up! THE END! Sequel to Jackals in the Night. Slash (m/m) Be warned. Also...I might not be able to update quickly as I did before! SORRY!
1. Default Chapter

**Forever Sinners**

-~-

I gave it more of a PG-13 title…besides that sounds somewhat better than what I had in mind.  Only a few people know what I'm planning and unless they want to be in a WOLRD of pain…they will keep quiet about it, ne? *eyes shimmer*  I also have to warn a few people who are reading this!

**_WARNING!  If you are ignoring this then you are very stupid!!!_**

**_ Please Pay ATTENTION!_**

****

Glad I have all of you.  There is an **Original Character in this work.  That's right.  I'm actually putting in an ****OC.  Now don't click the ****BACK button on me now!! ~waves arms around~ He ****isn't a ****Mary-Sue or shall I say ****Billy-Joe. Anyways, he isn't!  He's mainly someone who is going to cause some problems for our cute antagonists.  **

I got these ideas after reading few books, Damned If You Do

And Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, and watching 

**The End of Evangelion.**

Now if you haven't gotten a fear that this fic is going to be even more screwed up than **Jackals, you really should…**

Well that's all.  I do hope you read those notes…don't cry to me when you get surprised at what I've written.  That's all!

Pairings: Not telling!  Give away surprise!

Genre: Angst, Slash, Death (who's, not telling!), OOC

Disclaimer: Konnichi wa, Ruri-chan desu (Mocking **Excel Saga)  This belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.  It just shows you can't keep a good girl…well you can't keep this fanwriter down!  Hopefully he does not find out what I'm doing or I'm in trouble!  That's…(shadow looms over Ruri-chan) ….Squeeeeeeeeee! **

-~-

            The night over the city was like a protective blanket.  At least it was for some.  Todd laid his head on the wood of the roof of an old shack, belonging to Johnny C.  He closed his eyes that were facing the heavens.

            He would be inside the shack at this time, cleaning like the "little housewife" he had become.  But right now, Todd wished to do relive from his childhood.  He remembered doing this when he was younger.  A way to escape from the reality given to him.  Here on the roof he wouldn't hear his parents.  Wouldn't hear his mother's drugged voice or his father's hated words.  Here he was safe; not that he unsafe with Johnny.

            No, it was more of a way to escape the loneliness. 

            Pepito used to hang around the house at odd house, mainly watching Johnny than Todd.  It always confused the young teen why his friend would do this.  But each to his own.  Soon, Pepito stopped coming around.  Perhaps finding out what he needed to know.  

            Johnny in himself was a paradox.  Yes, Todd still very much cared for the older man, but it seemed Johnny only thought of him as a younger brother.  But even that didn't seem to cut through the elder's defensives.  When Johnny was in one of his moods, Todd would go and try to hug the other, to cheer him up.  This only led to an indifferent or shocked look from Johnny that hurt more than any blade could.

           It wasn't Johnny's fault he wasn't used to being around people.  And it wasn't Todd's fault for being too affectionate.  

            If one wants to get technical, it was more on the lines of Todd's childhood.  Without any love, the young boy had given it all to his teddy bear, Schmee—which was only given to him by a relative and not his own parents.  In return, Schmee became a sponge for Young Casil, keeping all "bad things" away from Todd's delicate mind.

            Still, even with Schmee as a companion, Todd needed a human friend.  However, he met none.  He was considered strange by his peers for his intelligence and thus alienated. 

 However, a neighbor from next door wished to be Todd's friend—to say the least. Thrilled, the young boy grew attached—in a rather twisted way, it's true—to is man. Hence, where the young "couple" is now, Todd wishing to show his affection and Johnny unable to understand or accept it.

A sigh escaped the young man's lips, the soft cloud floating to the midnight sky.  Todd let his fingers rest around the form of a worn teddy.

"Schmee, you're lucky you're stuffed."

_Oh?  Am I?_

"You don't get lonely, do you?"

_Not in the way you humans do.  But yes I do get lonely.  You can't program that out of a being no matter what you are made out of._

"Oh?"

_Yes.  Take for example, our relationship._

"We have a relationship?" Todd remarked, amused at this idea.

_Don't interrupt.  _

"I'm sorry, Schmee." He stifled a giggle with his other hand.

_Right.__  As I was saying, take our relationship.  I become very miserable if you are not around.  Us, toys, solely live for your wishes—so to speak.  We are happy when you are happy and sad when you are sad.  Very direct relationship.  But, seeing as you are never without me, I'm never truly lonely._

"That's rather…philosophical." 

_Quite.__  Now, you humans are different.  In some cases, you have inverse relationships; such as, One where if one is miserable, the other is happy.  I've seen these far too much in my lifetime.  Very depressing._

Todd could only nod, remembering his father's joy at his sadness.

_I'm rather glad you are with Johnny._

This shocked Todd to no extent.  Schmee hated Johnny.  As if sensing the boy's confusion, the bear continued.

_Yes, I dislike him, but he's better some of what is out there.  Not by much, but you know.  Child molesters, rapists, druggies, alcoholics, hookers…the list goes on.  It seems everyone is becoming corrupt and if things progress, Johnny's going to be a gentleman guy compared to everyone else. That's a rather disturbing thought.  Think of something else Schmee…ah yes…Television…no…sex, drugs…Do you people have any GOOD points?!_

Laughter soon pealed from the Young Todd Casil's throat.  Schmee truly was a riot to listen to sometimes.  It was probably why Todd enjoyed his company.  Even indirectly, Schmee had a way to cheer him up.

A loud cry came from one of the neighbor's windows.

"Keep it down over there!  Some of us are _trying to sleep! Humph!" A loud slam followed._

_What manners you people have!  Why us toys…_

"Squeegee?" Johnny's voice cut into another of Schmee's philosophical rants. 

"Yes, Nny?" 

"What are you doing on the roof?"

"…looking at the stars." He politely lied.

"Oh…" A pause. "Don't do it too long.  It's Tuesday.  You know what that means…"

"U.F.O." Todd called as Johnny said the same thing, "I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay, Squeegee.  Remember we're having spegettios tonight."

Todd laughed into his hand a bit again, but couldn't help but fall back into a bit of a melancholy state.

He whispered quietly to himself, making sure Schmee wouldn't hear.

"You can't program loneliness out of a being…"

-~-

TBC?

Yeah I really made Squee very angsty!  I'm not sure why!  Wait yes I am! HA!  Also, Schmee is very …smart. Whoa…I'm surprised. XD Just kidding!  Yeah…I'm not sure what to say.  Oh wait!  Yes I do!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ONEGAI!!**


	2. Discoveries

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter II—Discoveries**

-~-

A/N: Sorry this took so long.  I didn't have any real idea what I wanted to do.  Yeah I thought I did…but it suddenly felt wrong.  This chapter is what happens when you listen to "Time's Scar" for too long. Mainly I'm not in the mood to do POVs lately, I hope you don't mind.  So, a lot of this fic is going to be 3rd Person. Anyways please enjoy.

Disclaimer: *shadow looms* Gomen nasai Jhonen-sama! PUT DOWN THAT MALLET! Ezek! (Btw, "ezek" is a real word. O.O)

-~-

            Todd tapped his fingers against the keys of the cash register.  Schmee lay underneath the counter by a newly bought gun.  It wasn't Todd's gun.  No, it was the shop's manager's gun.  The manager was a paranoid, balding man.  Todd had asked if he could get rid of it; this cost him a loud and long speech on how evil robbers could attack the shop at any times.  He had finally given up talking to his boss, seeing everything he did was wrong.  

            Breaking out of his musing, Todd went to look at the total cost of the items bought.

            "That comes to $16, sir." 

            "$16, eh?" Reaching into his pocket, the elderly man handed Todd the crumpled dollar bills.

            "Thank you so much for stopping by," Came the automatic response. "Please come again."

            The old man gave a short nod before exiting the 24/7[1].

            Todd truly wasn't sure how he got the job, but he was grateful for it.  Going by only an elementary school education had hardly gotten him even closed to be qualified.  But, thankfully, he had always been good at math—as well as writing—so it wasn't as hard as he thought to get settled in.

            He suspected maybe Johnny had a hand at getting him the job.  In fact, he was almost absolutely certain Johnny was. 

**_Few weeks earlier…_**

            _Tears rolled down the young teen's cheeks as he ran into the broken down shack._

_            "Hey, Squeeg—what's wrong?!" Johnny stared at the crying Todd with great surprise and concern._

_            "N-Nothing." Todd held Schmee close to his chest as he moved to go to his room._

_            "Did something happen at the job interview?"  Johnny wasn't used to sympathetic conversations, seeing as he had never had one for a long, long time, and was extremely blunt with many things._

_            "They told me I couldn't work there."_

_            "Well that's too bad…why?" Johnny replied, not fully comprehending._

_            "Because I'm stupid and I have Schmee." Todd hugged the bear that he had brought with him. "My outward appearance is horrible, they said.  I look more like I belong in some jail cell and not a-a store.  They wouldn't hire me if one had a gun to their head."_

_            The managers' cruel laughter filled Todd's memory.  It was the summed up version at what they had said.  The thrashing at Todd's mental psyche had lasted for nearly one-half hour.  They would not let him leave 'til he felt so small that he had started to cry._

_            He had never cried before, at least not in front of those who hurt him.  Schmee had always told him never to do that.  But being yelled at people at all sides, it was enough to break into the tiny shell he created for himself._

_            Johnny had gone completely calm. "Don't worry, Squeegee."_

_            "Huh?"_

_            "I'll go talk to them."_

_            "Oh Nny! You don't have to do that!" Todd knew very well what Johnny meant by "talk." "It's alright!  I'll just find another job…really…it's okay."_

_            "But they hurt your feelings."_

_            "That's alright.  It isn't the first time." Todd gave a sad smile before leaving the room._

            _A few weeks had passed since the incident.  Todd had to build up his self-confidence enough to handle going to a few more interviews. _

_            **RING!**_

****

**_Blinking in surprise, Todd picked up the phone._**

_            "…………Hello?" _

_            "Is this Squeegee?" Came the frightened reply._

_            Shock etched into Todd's features. "Yes…how do you know—"_

_            "You got the job!" _

_            "…job…?"_

_            "At 24/7.  We're giving it to you!  Please, please come to work."_

_            "But I thought…"_

_            "Crossed wires!! Just please!"_

_            "…okay…thank you."_

_            "No thank you. Thank you so much! PLEASE SIR PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!! We gave him…" The phone was suddenly disconnected._

_            Todd could only sweatdrop at what he knew had probably occur._

_            "Oh, Johnny." Todd laughed a little as he shook his head._

_-~-_

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

I'm surprised I put nearly all the chapter in the past.  I really hate how this came out.  Hopefully you don't!! ;-;  Squeek.

[1] It just seems the perfect job for Todd.  He gets to work! Plus. Get to see Johnny who loves Cherry Brainfreezies! Plus!  And be a victim to…druggies…oh boy.


	3. Lust

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter III—Lust**

-~-

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. I've been running low on ideas. So yeah. Curious of the title? Well, it goes with the Seven Deadly Sins. I'm going to try to write them out for chapters. Lust is actually the last of the Deadly Sins, but it seemed to work well with the chapter. ^_~ Enjoy!

Disclaimers: But Ruri-chan didn't mean it! ~runs away from a VERY mad Jhonen-sama~

-~-

            Todd typed up another order.  It was a rather boring job when one got into it, but he was just happy to _have a job.  Though, he wished Johnny had gone a little easier on his once managers._

            Three of them were **still in intensive care, and the others are too afraid to go to work.  This left Todd all alone at the cash register and his only weapon a stuffed teddy bear.  Not good odds.**

            Still, as they say, "It puts bread on the table." For, **he wasn't sure where Johnny got all the money to support them both, and frankly, he didn't want to know.**

            At least this was honest work. 

            One thing eluded Todd though.  How could Johnny get away with what he did to get him the job?  It was like none of the managers wished to tell the police.  Well sure they told the police what had happened, but didn't say that neither he nor Johnny was involved.  It was like no one could **touch Johnny.  But where did that leave Todd?  Would he somehow be at blame?**

            Todd hoped not.  He rather not go to another building of psychos, thank you very much.  Not like his current choice of living is any better, but whatever.

            Todd's eyes moved towards the reflecting mirror hanging off on the corner wall.  He hated to admit it, but he looked very well compared to before.  Todd didn't wish to bring this up to Johnny, in fear of hurting the elder's feelings, but he did look nearly ten times better.

            Todd's hair was not as long or as greasy as it had been before.  Sure, it still stuck out at odd places, but at least it was well semi-groomed.  With the extra cash, he could actually eat more than just a few meals per week.  This meant that he had filled out a bit more, giving him more of a shape than he had before.  Todd was no longer a long upright stick, but rather had more curves than he would like to admit.  

            _Shame you were born to be a guy, Schmee had said once, __with your hourglass figure and all._

_            Schmee's comment had only made Todd laugh, which had once been very rare when he was a child.  _

            Also, with the extra cash, Todd was able to buy non-hand-me-down outfits.  Of course, he adored that Johnny was worried enough to give him clothes, but bloodstained outfits kind of worried Todd to no end.

            His clothes now mainly consisted of jeans and shirts with animated characters on them—like his outfits from his childhood.  Currently, Wobble-Head-Boy was decorating his shirt with a name tag pinned to the corner reading: "Hello, My Name is: Todd Casil."  Todd often thought of Bob (WHB) to be too much of a pessimistic person for his tastes.  However, he did find Bob's rants almost as amusing as Schmee's.  

           Lost in his own thoughts, Todd did not notice the man standing in front of he counter until he coughed—rather loudly.

            "Oh!" Todd hopped backwards a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. How may I help you?"

            "I would like you to kick those men," the man pointed his pudgy finger towards a certain booth, "out!"

            Schmee's laughter burst into the conversation.  Todd would have laughed too if the man's expression wasn't so severe.  He, Todd Casil, kick someone out?  He could hardly frighten those cockroaches at Johnny's apartment, let alone some druggie.

            What this man was asking was near impossible.  The best Todd could do was politely as them to leave before probably getting his ass kicked.

            "Umm…couldn't you sir…?"

            "THIS IS YOUR JOB ISN'T IT!?"

            "Uh…yes…but I don't think I'm qualified for it…" Todd tried to put some sense into this man.  Just because he had some nametag he was supposed to be all powerful?  Very doubtful.

            "Where is** YOUR manager?!"**

            "At home." Came the meek reply.

            "Home?!  Why!?"

            "It's his day off." That and he's too afraid to even _come to work. _

            "DAY OFF?!" 

            __

_            Geez, Todd. Just tell this guy to screw off! It isn't your job to worry about some druggies._

_            "Actually it is." Todd politely corrected Schmee._

            "It is what?!"

            "Uh…to…worry about druggies?"

            "EXACTLY! SO DO YOUR JOB!"

            "Right, sir." Todd picked Schmee up as he walked towards the booth.

            _Oh yes, you look terrifying.  Some boy with a teddy bear.  They are going to be scared shitless._

_            "Please, Schmee," Todd whispered, somewhat harshly. "This is hard enough."_

            "Eh…who you?" One stoner looked up towards Todd.

            "It's the casher, moron." Another countered.

            "Umm…you see there is a man who thinks you are being…a disturbance and would like you to leave." Todd breathed out quickly.

            "No."

            "Why?"

            "I don't take orders from girls."

            "…girls?" Todd looked around in confusion. "What girls?"

            The first stoner shoved a finger into Todd's chest—rather hard.

            "Here."

            "Oh! I'm not a girl." Having been mistaken a few times, Todd has gotten used to explaining himself.

            "Don't lie."

            "I'm not!" He suddenly felt defensive, but soon let it slide.  He shouldn't let these guys harass him into some fight.  "Anyways, just please stop causing that poor man anymore disturbances, okay?  Thank you very much."

            He gave a small smile before leaving with Schmee still in his arms.  Todd was surprised he wasn't beat up.

            Back at the table, the three stoners murmured over what Todd had said while the forth continued to watch Todd leave.

            "Prettiest damn boy I've ever seen." One said.

            "….yes." The forth continued to lay his eyes on the youth.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

See why Lust is the title? Yeah…I'm weird.  Poor Todd never gets a break.  Don't hate me for this chapter okay?  Thanks!


	4. Wrath

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter IV—Wrath**

-~-

A/N: For those who don't know what "wrath" is, it means "anger."  Such as, you have an uncontrollable temper.  Guess who that applies to.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: J-Jhonen-sama…PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN! Squeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-~-

            Johnny watched the colored images dance on the television screen.  The newscaster looked pale, even on Johnny's ancient device.

            "Another death has occurred today.  This makes it the fourth of this kind this month.  The body was found near the 24/7 today."

            Johnny's head snapped up, he was now devoting his complete attention rather than just being in his "waking sleep[2]."

            "The young man was brutally stabbed to death.  The stab wounds cover the torso and arms.  But, as always, the victim's eyes were covered by a long strip of duct-tape[3].  Also, it was found out that this boy had also been…" the anchor paused as he blushed a new shade of red, unable to finish his sentence.  "Condolences have been sent to the boy's family.  Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Slinger, our hearts go out to you.  In other news…"

            Johnny turned off the television, a blank gaze dawning his features.  He was more than glad the victim had not been Todd, but that also meant Todd was in danger.

            He stopped his musing as the front door opened.  A tired Todd ghosted the entrance as he walked into the house.

            "Tired?"

            "The news crew wouldn't leave us alone.  You'll probably see it on tomorrow's show." Todd hugged Schmee to his chest.  "The police were worst though."

            "Hmm…how so?"

            "Questioning went on for awhile.  I was the only witness and they thought I might know who the killer was.  Or maybe I was protecting the killer…I don't know why they would think…" Todd sat down on the couch, ending his sentence as he stared at Johnny.

            No, that was a lie.  If Johnny had killed someone and Todd had found the body, he would protect Johnny.  That's why…

            "You found the body!?"

            A short nod was his answer before Todd laid his head on Johnny's shoulder.

            "I was tossing the trash out when I heard a nose," he spoke quietly into the fabric on Johnny's shoulder. "Footsteps.  Then I found John.  He…I saw him a few times.  Regular customer.  I never thought…poor Jonathan…"

            Johnny remained still as Todd began to cry into his shoulder.  It was insanely unfair that this had to happen.  Todd had still trying to get over his childhood trauma and the horror of nearly dying.  Finding a dead body was not helping the recovery process.

            Todd sniffled as he went back to his musing.  If Johnny had killed Jonathan…he would…make sure the police didn't know about it….did Johnny?  No…but…it was always good to ask.

            "J-Johnny…" Todd lifted his teary eyes towards the elder's form.

            "Yes?"

            "Did…Did you…umm…"

            "Did I what?"

            "Um….Jonathan…did…um…" He wasn't sure how to word this properly.  He wasn't accusing, just curious.  However, every way it came out sounded wrong and would only anger Johnny.

            "You think I killed him." It was a shocked tone.

            "I…uh…I-I mea-mean…"

            "You do." Johnny's tone was ice-cold as he pulled away from Todd.

            He stood up, walking in front of the younger, dwarfing Todd in his height.

            "I WOULD **NEVER DO THE KINDS OF THINGS DONE TO THAT BOY!"  Johnny's voice grew louder with each word, making young Todd Casil shiver in fear.**

            "J-Johnny…I-I didn't mean…"

            "Save it.  I thought you were different Squeegee." His voice was pure venom as he walked to the door.  "I'm going for a walk."

            "B-But…" The door slammed shut.

            Johnny had left.

            Todd shook on the couch.  He had not meant to offend Johnny.  It was a stupid thing to do.  And yet, there was a small sense of relief and new understanding.  

            No matter how mad he could somehow make Johnny, the other would not hurt him.  It gave him a sense of safety even if it was a twisted one.

            Still, he did not wish to be alone.  Seeing Jonathan's body torn up like that, it sent shivers down Todd's spine just thinking of that.  If Johnny hadn't killed him…who had?  Why did they hurt Jonathan?  How could they hurt someone like Jonathan?

            And as far as Todd could tell, Jonathan was a sweet boy, a year or so younger than himself.  

            "So…so young…" Todd whispered.

            _Call someone._

_            "Huh?!  Why…for what purpose…?"_

            _You're freaking me out with your melodramatic talk.  Call someone to talk to.  I don't care who it is.  Just get it off your chest.  Sure, you could tell me, but I was there.  It wouldn't do much.  I feel sympathetic for you Todd, but as a stuffed animal, I cannot feel the same fear and worry as you do.  It's best to talk to a human in these types of situations._

_            "But…who?"_

            _Think.  Think real hard.  Who wouldn't mind you calling at one 'o'clock in the morning?_

_            "Johnny wouldn't but he's gone…" Suddenly, a revelation.  Todd picked the phone up dialing a number long-since memorized._

            **Ring!**

**            Ring!**

**            Ring!**

**            Todd moved to hang the phone up, when a tired voice called out.**

            "….hello?"  

            "P-Pepito…"

            "TODD?!?!"

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[2] This comes from Shakespeare.  Pretty much it is spacing out to a new level.

[3]  How someone in this manga I've read kills people, called **Boys Next Door.  Get it!  Ruri-chan commands it!**

That's all…man did this chapter suck.


	5. Pride

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter V—Pride**

-~-

A/N: O.O;; Wow, I looked up these sins and found them rather fascinating.  Mainly the way the people in hell torment those who did these sins.  I mean everyone has some of these sins in them; it can't be helped.  But those who take it over the "healthy" level get punished.  Badly.  Yup, this is on Pepito.  I'm not sure if I did well on the "pride" part but yeah.  Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Jhonen-sama! How can you attack Ruri-chan and Kurumi-sempai at once?! *pause* What do you mean clones?!?!  

-~-

            "TODD?!" Pepito's voice rang out. "What's wrong?  Are you alright?"

            "Why…why would something be wrong?"

            Pepito took a glance at the alarm clock, then replied, "No one calls at one 'o'clock in the morning for nothing."

            "Oh…right….nothing is wrong…just wanted to talk." Came the small reply.

            "At one in the morning?" Pepito was skeptical.

            "Yo-you're right.  It's too late!  I'll call tomorrow." 

            "Todd, you don't have to do that I'm already up and…" ~_click~  _

            Todd had hung up on him.

            Pepito couldn't help but sweatdrop.  Sure, his friend was a bit melodramatic[4] and overreacting at times (probably from hanging around Johnny too long) but this was going a bit overboard.  Of course, he had left his friend alone for the last few months; hence, was a bit unsure what was wrong with his friend. 

 Not really anyone's fault.  Pepito figured Johnny would look after Todd (despite it all) and Father needed someone to help him punish the _really bad sinners.  It worked out fine._

Though, now Pepito was wondering if he should have given Todd to Johnny.

"Ah…Todd chose him anyway." Pepito shrugged, but the hurt was still there.

His eyes contracted as light from the hallway flooded in.  Senor Diablo stood in the doorway, looking –surprisingly- tired.

"Who was that?" 

"Todd."

"Is he alright?"

"He says nothing is wrong."

"But?"

"But…?" Pepito looked at his father for the first time, not understanding.  Then again, when did he wholly understand his father?

"But you are worried." He finished, crossing his arms.

"Of course I am.  Todd is my friend." Pepito felt his defensive-wall come into play.

"Of course." His father did not push the subject. "Get some sleep.  You have some work in the morning."

"…oh?"  Pepito was glad for the conversational change, but still feeling a bit distress over Todd's weird phone call.

"Yes," Senor Diablo shrugged. "Some mass-murderer is running around.  I suspect he'll piss someone off sooner or later and…"

"We get him."

"Exactly."

"What does he suffer from?" _Please not Gluttony…Please not Gluttony…_

"All but Sloth."

"….**great."**

"Yes, I suppose I'll give him Sunday to heal."  A smirk now was printed against his father's lips. "It is the day of rest."

"…just great…another fat one." He was not looking forward to when **this guy died.  It was such work looking after the fat ones.  Like large pigs you have to make sure don't eat each other, which Pepito was sure would happen if he didn't.**

"No, he isn't fat."

"You said he suffered from Gluttony as well." Pepito counted.

"The Gluttony goes along with Lust." Another smile.

"Ew."

"Don't start with me, Pepito.  After all, you used to be an incubus[5]."

"Thank you for giving me that, _Father."_

"You enjoyed it and you know it." Senor Diablo coughed into his hand. "Besides, now you get to torment people, isn't that better?"

Growling, he turned over, no longer facing his father.

"I'm exhausted."

"Of course.  I'm sorry to keep you up." He could almost feel the smile on his father's face.

The door closed, leaving Pepito to his thoughts.  Mainly, the new recruit for Hell.

_Some guy killing people because they piss him off.  What else…Father said Gluttony went with Lust for this one…great…he likes to sex, but takes too much than what is normal.  Thinks he is God (what male doesn't[6]__).  Both envies and is probably some rich tycoon who is only doing this for fun.  _

A groan escaped Pepito's throat.  Sometimes, just sometimes, Pepito really hated humans.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[4] In apology for the last chapter!  I am melodramatic when I do fics!  Forgive me!

[5] Taken from Kurumi's story, **Off to Never-Neverland. (Plugs story! Plugplugplug)**

[6] Yes, I am mean.  Male hating today. XD

Okay, the torment that one goes through for all these things is really bad.  I might go into the torment one such as the man about would go through for all of his sins.   How sad.


	6. Envy

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter VI—Envy**

-~-

A/N: Yeah I know I promised to explain how in Hell you would be tormented for your sins, but that comes in the next chapter.  This chapter deals with Todd being hit on.  You probably all know by who.  I didn't do good at showing "envy" I don't think. ~ashamed~ That's all.  I hate being so predictable!

Disclaimers: Clones!  That's right!  Evilness! Jhonen-sama how could you make clones of yourself and not your creations! ACK! Put that sword down!!  Gomen nasai!  Ruri-chan didn't mean it! SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!!

-~-

            Todd sat at the corner again, he had come back to work a few days after finding Jonathan.  With the cops patrolling the area, it gave Todd some hope that they would find the murderer.  Or perhaps, with all the patrol cars around, the killer would move to another area in fear of getting caught.  Too bad he couldn't run away.

            Johnny was still mad at him.  

            The elder hadn't spoken two words to him since their "fight" and it made Todd wish he hadn't said anything.  

            "Mr. Casil." A gruff voice called through his reverie.

"Y-Yes?" _I have to stop spacing out like that…_

"I came in to ask you if you had seen any suspicious people." 

"No, just the usual." _Stoners…druggies…_

"If you do see anyone who you think may be the killer, please call us." The officer turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"Why do policemen always frighten me?"  Todd knew they were there to help, but he couldn't help being afraid in their presence.

**_Because officers like that think they are God?  Schmee voiced his opinion._**

"That's blunt."

**_I always am._**

****

"I wish I could be like that." Todd whispered softly, touching the plush fur of his teddy bear.

**_You could be._**

****

"Really…?"

**_Of course._****_  All you have to do is… The twinkling of the door opening stopped the conversation.  _****_I'll tell you later.  You have to work, you know._**

****

"I know, I know." Todd nodded absent-mindedly.

"I can't believe Jon's dead." One boy cried out, walking to an empty booth near the cash register.

"Dude, that happened like days ago." Another complained to the first.

"So?  I wanna talk about it now."

"Whatever." The second groaned. "Get some munchies, dude."

"Right." Todd watched as the third moved through the aisles for some "munchies."

"Actually…I think Jon asked for it." The first put his hands behind his head, casually.

_What?!  Asked for it?  Todd tried to hide the shocked look on his face._

"Huh? What are ya talkin' about?"

"Didn't you know Jon was a faggot?"  He waved his hands around in a laid-back manner. 

"No way!"

"Yeah, I heard that his boyfriend," the first and second took a turn to make gagged faces, "dumped him.  So, he was…you know…really desperate…"

Todd blocked the voices of the two druggies out of his head.  _How can they talk like that about Jon?  I didn't know him well enough to make assumptions, but he still was a good guy.  How can they say that?  Would someone say that about me? //Todd Casil was a faggot and we're all happy he is dead.//  How…how cruel._

**_Assholes._****_  Hope they rot in Hell.  Schmee growled underneath the counter.  Todd, for once, couldn't help to agree._**

"Idiots, aren't they?"

"H-Huh?" Todd lifted his head to meet two flashing ruby eyes.  _Almost like…Pepito's…_

"Those boys," The man waved a gloved hand toward the table, who were too caught up in their own talk to notice him, "They laugh, but in reality, if that happened to them I doubt they would find it as funny."

Todd gave a short nod, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  _Why is he talking to me?_

            He had never had anyone talk to him out of the blue, except Pepito and Johnny, but he wasn't sure if that counted.  Having some stranger talk to him always made him nervous, even if that person was just asking for directions.

            **_Having low self-esteem isn't good._**

            "I know, I know."

            "You know what?"

            "Oh!" Todd felt his face light up.  He had to stop talking to Schmee in public. "No-Nothing."

            "I'm sure you know something."

            "Uh….yes…I…"

            "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He gave a wolfish smile, which didn't help matters.

            "….yes…" Came the small reply.

            "I'm sorry then." The man pushed his bluish-black hair, which reminded Todd of Johnny's hair, out of his face.  "I'll come back later when I don't."

            "Oh…umm…you don't have to do that."  Todd felt bad about hurting this stranger's feelings.  "May I ask your name?"  Schmee had told him it was always good to ask the name of a new friend.  God, he felt like he was in elementary school again.

            "Of course." Again he smiled his wolfish smile. "It's Richard."

            "Richard…?" 

            "Does it matter?"

            "N…no not really."

            "Then you don't need to know it." 

            **_Todd…I don't like him._**

****

**_            For the second time of the day, Todd agreed with Schmee._**

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

@.@;; I got a bit melodramatic, I'm sorry!! Forgive me! I hate this chapter! ~hides~

Review Onegai!!


	7. Sloth

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter VII—Sloth**

-~-

A/N: For those who are curious, Envy means to wish to have another's traits, things, etc.  I didn't do it well I know.  But I tried to show it with how Todd wanted to be like Schmee.  Silly I know. Now Sloth means "laziness."  Which is what this chapter represents…It has a LOT of talking.  XD Enjoy.

Disclaimers: Jhonen…has clones…SUGOI! Then again…EEK! They've found me! AN ARMY OF JHONEN! …Should I be happy or scared?

-~-

            Johnny sat on the couch, ignoring what was on the television.  Daydreaming had seemed to wrap around his mind lately.  He had hardly left the house do too much but get food and check in on Todd—even if Todd didn't it.

            He would go over to the 24/7 at its busiest time to see how Todd was holding up.  With all the people around, the young teen couldn't notice the protective eyes of his guardian.

            Now, here he sat, waiting for Todd to get home.  Guilt was building up inside of him despite it all.

            He had not spoken to Todd for nearly a week and only gave nods/grunts when asked questions.  It wasn't that he was mad at Todd.  No quite the opposite.  

            He was disappointed.  Johnny had thought Todd understood him.  

            **_But…no one has ever understood you…have they Johnny?_**

****

**_            Johnny jerked his head around.  That voice…it sounded like…no it couldn't be them.  They have long since disappeared._**

            Sudden realization hit.

            _What ever happened to that Wall Demon…?_

_            **…Do not ask for the answers you do not wish to know… You should have realized that before Johnny.**_

****

**_So you guys are back?_**

_            **Not really.  We could just be figments of your imagination.  Eff is still recuperating.  I just thought I would warn you. **_

            Johnny yawned, stretching out on the couch.

            "I don't want to hear it."

            **_Why not?_**

****

**_            "Because it's always bullshit from you."_**

            **_True.  But then again, who has told you the truth?_**

****

**_            "Squee."_**

            **_Hmm…maybe, maybe._****_  He could be a liar too._**

****

**_            He shook his head, denial.  "Squee could never lie."_**

            **_Ah. But you are thinking of him as a child.  He is now an adult.  Adults are rotten to the core…you know that._**

****

**_            "If you are trying to get me to kill Squee, you should stop now." A cruel smile crossed the madman's features. "I have already tried…twice."_**

            **_Meat was a fool!  He should have stayed in hell where he belongs.  Now he's probably getting his back broken in half by a wheel, or perhaps being shoved into freezing cold water._**

****

**_            "And why is that, __Teacher?"_**

            **_The breaking of one's back on a wheel is the punishment for Pride in Hell.  Meat had a lot of pride to defile Satan._**

****

**_            "And the water?"_**

            **_Envy's punishment._****_  He envied all.  The living, the damned, the saved…he could never be happy where he was. So, he wanted all to be miserable._**

****

**_            "My, don't __we sound bitter."_**

            **_You try staying a Void for nearly eight years and see how you like it.  However, I'm neither human nor have a soul.  I do not worry about the punishment I would get.  But perhaps you should._**

****

**_            "What punishment is that?"  Johnny was amused at D-Boy.  The first in a long time he had not felt animosity towards the voice.  Was this Todd's doing?  Was being around the boy affecting how he viewed the world…?_**

            **_To answer your questions…yes._****_  And…your punishment will be great.  Neither Heaven nor Hell can keep you.  If they try, the Universe will collapse in on itself.  So your punishment will be on the Mortal Planes._**

****

**_            "Mortal Planes?"_**

            **_Earth, you idiot._****__**

****

**_            "For the last few years, I've been through torment…is that all they can throw at me?"_**

            **_That isn't the punishment.  The Wall Demon was one.  It has escaped…as you know…and now is in a different form.  You've seen the news haven't you? _**

****

**_            Johnny's eyes widen as he finally, officially, stares at the television._**

            "Another death has occurred, more brutal than the last…." The announcer droned on.

            **_Yes…Our master no longer wants to sit by…he saw all the fun you had and wanted to try some._**

****

**_            "He…?"_**

            **_He used to be just an 'it.' But…with a form comes a gender.  Our master wanted to be male.  Who are we to ignore his wishes?  Why Johnny…why do you think you are still killing?  You think this is out of your own free will?  Our master needed enough lifeforce to take his new form.  Don't you get it…?_**

****

**_            "…I've been gathering that force…"  Realization came, as did a lifeline._**

            **_He won't kill you Johnny.  You've been so faithful.  He's even going to be giving me and Eff bodies for our loyal service._**

****

**_            "…Eff wasn't loyal…" Johnny vaguely remembered.  Eff was always trying to make him kill and break free from the Wall Demon's control._**

            **_But he is now.  Our master taught him a lesson before he placed him into the Void.  Enough of a lesson that he's still recuperating from it… _**

            D-Boy's laughter echoed into Johnny's head, giving him a minor headache.

            "But you will have bodies…?"

            **_Our master wants us to have the fun he is having.  And this time, Eff will learn to behave himself…or I will personally send him back to the Void.  Rather not make Our master mad, eh Johnny?_**

****

**_            "He is not __my master." The man said through clenched teeth._**

            **_You truly believe that, don't you?  Oh well…I guess I can't convince you otherwise…you never did believe me.  Which reminds me!_**

****

**_            "More lies?"_**

            **_Don't be so mean Johnny.  I'm actually giving you some valuable information.  _**

****

**_            "Which is?" He was getting annoyed of the talkative voice.  Was being in this Void causing D-Boy to have all this pent-up urges to talk?_**

            **_You try being in that Johnny. D-Boy hissed into his head, becoming annoyed.  _****_Never living yet not dead._****_  Neither up nor down.  It's almost as insane as living in your head.  _**

****

**_            "What do you want to tell me?" Johnny wasn't about to get into an argument._**

            Johnny suddenly _felt D-Boy grin within his mind.  ****___

****

**_            Well…Our master wants you to share.  He's very fond of your new possession._**

****

**_            "Possession…?"  He had not acquired anything._**

            **_Why Young Todd Casil, of course.  _**

****

**_            Suddenly, Johnny could almost feel his blood freeze.  _**

            "…_no…"_

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

^_~ Yeah! The return of the Doughboys!  And I'm giving them forms.  Evil Kurumi giving me evil ideas.  Ah well!  Go read her fic, **The Idea, to get an idea of how I might make them look. ~plugs for Kurumi again~  That's all! Ja!**


	8. Fear

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter VIII—Fear**

-~-

A/N: Whoa….lots of talking last chapter.  Bwahaha!  This one is SUPER long.  Longer than any of my other chapters…Yeah I'm weird.  I gave up on the last sins…they are hard to show.  Forgive me.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well I'm typing inside a tree.  Yes a tree.  The squirrels seem to give Jhonen-clones bad memories.  Something about getting a dead squirrel in the mail.  Anyways, I'm safe here for awhile….I hope.

-~-

            Pepito walked along the streets of Hell.  It was boring but at least he didn't have to force-feed anymore people with rats, snakes, and other unspeakable creatures[7].  

            In truth, he was somewhat disturbed at what he had found out.  The man who was doing the random killings up on Earth had no identification.  No name, no file, nothing.  It was like he didn't exist, yet there he was.

            He had looked into all the files he could to see how much trouble this one would cause, only to find that this person wasn't truly there.

            Another Hell Demon wreaking havoc?  No…he had checked with Father and came up empty.  Senor Diablo was somewhat confused as well.  He had a file on this person.  Then…poof…it disappeared.

            Pepito suddenly stopped in his tracks.  _Did someone steal it?!_

_            No, that was impossible and crazy.  Who would steal from the Devil?_

            _Only those who have a lot to gain.__  Did this creep have followers?_

_            Almost as bad as Mmy was.   That Johnny wannabe.  How he hated Jimmy.  It was a great joy near-drowning him in freezing water._

            Pepito glanced at his wrist-watch. "My shift's done.  Better check out."

            He turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction.  Raising his right hand, Pepito struck the air before him—looking to slice a hole in it, which in fact he did.

            Walking into the fiery hole, Pepito found himself in the area surrounded in fire.  The ground was burned blood red as he stepped across it, hearing only the screams of the tormented.

            Pausing, he turned to look at a certain point in this Hellhole (to paraphrase).  A smirk dotted his features as Pepito walked over towards a particular sinner.

            "Enjoying yourself, _Meat?"_

            His reply was a soul-sheering scream of pure pain. The smile now was completely shinning on Pepito's face.

            Meat's body had been broken in two.

            "Shame.  You should learn your manners." Pepito snorted. _He was one to talk. "Good bye, Meat.  Enjoy your __cold shower."_

            Another scream this one sounding (if screams could) pleading.  But the young Hell prince ignored the cry as he continued on.

            Soon he was standing in front of a large black throne, Pepito's father sitting on it looking regal as he watched the torment take place.

            "Is this throne really necessary?" Pepito stared at it in distaste.

            "No, but it just pulls the whole place together, don't you think?" His father waved his hands around the area.

            "I suppose.  My shift's over, I'm checking out."

            "Ah…alright then.  Have fun." His father gave him a warm smile, one that hardly anyone would see, or imagine, on the face of Satan.

            "Bye." A puff of smoke and he was gone towards Earth again.

            Pepito dusted himself off, those smoke entrails were a bitch to wash out.  Walking out of the alleyway, he moved towards the 24/7.  It had been awhile since he had seen Todd and he was curious about that weird phone call he had gotten. 

            It was unfortunate he could not go visit Todd right away the next morning or for the few days after that.  Father had kept him so busy.  It was…it was almost like his father didn't want him to see Todd.

            Shrugging it off, he continued not caring about those around him. 

            That is, he didn't care until someone ran into him from behind—causing both parties to fall on the ground.

            He growled as he meet the face of a young teen, probably only sixteen years old, who had run into him.

            "You should watch where you are going." Pepito stood up, abruptly. 

            "I'm sorry.  It's my first day." The youth stood up as well, a head or so shorter than Pepito, dusting his black-and-white t-shirt off.  Pepito blinked at the large Z across it.

            _I've seen that somewhere… haven't I?_

            "First day?"  Pepito blinked a bit, confused.  Humans only said that when they messed up on their first day of work.  He didn't _think they said it on any other occasion._

            "I-I mean, I was in a hurry, sorry." Pushing a shaking hand through his raven hair, he apologized again.

            "Are you alright?"  Pepito pulled him out of the way of the oncoming people.

            "Not…not really." He moved a pale hand across his cheek, a large bruise dotting his face.

            "What happened?"

            "I fell." He said quickly, too quickly.

            "Right." Pepito was skeptical.

            _Strange…I didn't think humans could possess such color eyes.  Black.  Blacker than the pits of Hell.  Wait their…he's blind?!_

_            "Are you blind?" The question came out as awkward as it sounded._

            "W-what?" The boy looked confused.

            "Your eyes…they don't have any pupils…I was curious if you were blind…" Pepito continued, as if the situation wasn't uncomfortable enough.

            "Oh well…you see…"

            "EFF! EFF, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The young boy soon hid himself behind Pepito, before the young demon prince could even react as a loud cry burst through the crowds.

            "Your name is Eff…?" Pepito whispered.

            A nod against his shoulder.

_            I've…I've heard that name somewhere… Pepito shook his head. "Who is that?"_

            "D." He shook a bit at the name.

            "D?  Is that his name?  Just D?" He was trying to be humorous, but failing miserably.

            "No." Eff did not continue.  His pupil-less eyes became pleading. "Don't let him find me."

            "Was he the one who hit you?" Pepito felt sudden sympathy for this boy.  He reminded him of Todd for some strange reason.

            "I…"

            "EFF! EFF, WHERE ARE YOU!?" People began to part ways of the now very pissed off voice.

            "…don't worry." Pepito said to the shaking body behind.

            Finally, the crowds parted enough for Pepito to see who it was that made Eff become so fearful.

            The person did not look at all frightening, at least to Pepito, but he was around demons all his life—so what did he know.

            D looked just around turning nineteen years old, only a few inches taller than Pepito.  Deep purple spikes hung downward, framing his pale colored face.  His outfit consisted of a rather plain looking white t-shirt if it weren't for the sleeves being striped like Eff's and the red-and-black spiral in the center.  Also, surprisingly, his eye color was a deeper shade of red than Pepito had ever seen.  However, much like Eff's they held no pupils, but he seemed to get around quite well.

_What was going on here?  Who are these boys?_

D walked past Pepito only a few steps before turning back towards him.

"Eff, I see you hiding there." D growled, by now he had caused quite a commotion and now had an audience.

Eff poked his head around Pepito's shoulder.

"Hello, D.  Lovely weather we are having, don't you—" Eff began.

"No, I don't think so. You know why?"

Eff cringed, shaking his head no.

"Because _my charge ran off and I had to look all over this __goddamn city for him." His voice was dangerously low. "Come on, Eff, we're leaving. __Now. You don't want to get into any __more trouble, do you?"_

Eff shook his head no again.  He moved to get out of Pepito's shadow when Pepito stopped him.

"I don't think he should go with you."

"What?" Both boys said at once.

Someone in the crowd yelled their support for Pepito.

"I don't think he should go with you." Pepito repeated, his eyes narrowing.  

"I _think he is." D countered, growling loudly. "And I don't think you should get caught up in this.  So, back off."_

"It's alright," Eff said, quietly. "I'll be alright, don't worry, sir."

"No, I don't think so." Pepito growled, cupping his hands togther.

"Praying?" D smirked.

"No, but you should be…" Pepito gave a small smile, fire building his hands. 

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, I've yet to introduce myself." He looked towards Eff. "I apologize for that."

Eff looked greatly surprised.

"My name is Pepito Diablo." Both boys stiffened, Pepito noticed.  "My father is Senor Diablo…or rather…"

"Satan." D finished. A pause. "I see.  I won't cause any trouble to Eff than."

Pepito allowed the fire in his hands to disappear. "Smart."

The people around the three boys where confused, if not a little worried.

"At least," D said as he began walking off, glaring at the two, "not today."

D was soon out of sight.  Pepito grabbed Eff's arm, dragging him towards the nearest building, to get out of the people's stares.

Thankfully, the building was a 24/7.  Looking in, Pepito noted that Todd must have been on break or it was not his day to work, for another cashier was at the register.  Again pulling Eff, he sat him and the young boy into a booth.

For a few moments, silence.  The people in the 24/7 were oblivious as to what had happened a few moments ago.

"Th-thank you." Eff said quietly.

"No need," Pepito waved his hand. "That guy was an asshole."

"Yes…he is."

"You should get a backbone.  You can't let people walk all over you like that."

"I…I didn't always." Eff said defensively. "D wasn't always like this…"

"That's what they all say." Pepito murmured, but said to Eff, louder. "So, he your boyfriend?"

"No! Oh _God, no!" Eff looked like he was either going to laugh or cry. "He's, to paraphrase, my friend.  We…we grew up together."_

"Oh…so…?"

Eff grew silent. "After…after we…" he paused to look at Pepito. "...were separated, he changed.  It's not like him at all.  We never got along, period, but we had a mutual understanding for one another."

"I see." Pepito didn't really, but he found it made people feel better if one pretended to understand.

"We hated each other." Eff said. "But…we still liked each other…it's hard to explain…But…but D wasn't always like this!  Neither…neither was I…"

"….." Pepito didn't know what to say.  This boy reminded him of Todd when he was younger, more than he would like to admit.

_Looking for a substitute? His conscience rang and Pepito politely ignored it._

"I guess this is all Nny's fault…" Eff wiped some tears away.

"Hn…" Sudden realization. "YOU KNOW JOHNNY?!"

Eff's pupil-less eyes widened. "DO YOU!?"

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[7] It's the punishment for Gluttony.

XD OMG! I never thought this pairing was possible!  Kurumi-sempai I'm out squicking you.  Dear lord!  **PEPITO/EFF what a pairing. **

Isn't D-boy a bastard in this?  Don't worry I might make him nicer.

I would also like to thank Kurumi for giving me such good ideas of how the Doughboy's should look.  Yup these are her ideas…I'm just politely stealing them.

~still shocked at how she paired Eff with Pepito~ I seriously didn't mean to do that…anyways…please give me reviews!!

~HIDES~


	9. Who are You?

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter IX—Who are You?**

-~-

A/N: Whoa.  I never thought I could out "pair" Kurumi.  She's going to be so surprised. XD  Oh!  I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the doughboys do not have their hats.  If they want to not be noticed by the "normal" people, the hats had to go.  Sorry!  I liked them too.  Oh well.  This chapter is somewhat weird.  I hope you guys don't have some brain tumor after reading it.  Enjoy (hopefully)!

Disclaimer:  I just thought they would make a good pairing!  Jhonen-sama, no!  Ruri-chan didn't mean it! Iie~!

-~-

           D walked into a mangy hotel.  The steps creaked with each step he took.  Everything looked rotted and full of decay.

            It was the perfect place for someone who had lived most his life with a homicidal maniac.

            Walking past the senile manager, D made his way up the broken steps to an apartment room.  Upon reaching his destination, he did not knock, but walked into the room.

            The room was filled with shadows, despite it was past noon.  The windows have been painted back as have the walls and floor.  What was most noticeable, however, were two deep red eyes glowing in the shadows.

            "Master," D began, "I lost Eff."

            **_Lost?_**

****

**_            "Not lost, he ran away." D clenched his teeth, still pissed off at his counterpart._**

            **_I see.  There was a brief pause.  _****_Where is he now?_**

****

**_            "With Pepito Diablo…he's…"_**

            **_Senor Diablo's son?_****_  My!  This has gotten interesting._**

****

**_            "You're pleased?"  D was shocked, to say the least, and his newly created face showed this._**

            **_No.  Of course not, you twit!  But…_**

****

**_            "But…?"_**

            **_It will be interesting to see how this plays out.  Another brief pause.  _****_I will keep an eye on him.  As for you…did you get what I wanted?_**

****

**_            D tossed three files onto the floor before the red eyes.  "Of course.  I don't understand where these came from though…"_**

            **_Quite simple…when given human forms…you are by subjecting yourself to a contract._**

****

**_            "Contract?"  D replied, still not comprehending._**

            **_A life contract._****_  With this contract comes a file…it tells whether you are a good or bad boy and if you are bad… The eyes glinted, pleased about something.  _****_You are punished…badly.  Like Eff will be if he doesn't keep his mouth shut._**

****

**_            "But I thought you said…"_**

            **_Pepito_****_ knows Todd.  If Eff tells Pepito of my plans, everything is screwed.  So, I'll give Eff a lifeline.  Either he behaves himself or he goes back to the Void.  This time for good._**

****

**_            "I will send him there myself, if that is what you wish."_**

            **_…We'll see.  Tell him this when you see him…that this time…it is his last chance to be a good._**

****

**_            "Understood."_**

-~-

            Pepito stared into Eff's pupil-less eyes.  He had just told how he met and knew Johnny.  It was now for the mysterious boy to explain his part. 

            "So," Pepito said at last, seeing as Eff was not going to talk anytime soon. "Your turn."

            Eff turned his eyes downward, his voice small. "You're not going to believe me…"

            "I'm the son of the Devil and can create fire out of thin air." Pepito raised an eyebrow. "I think_ I can believe anything at this moment."_

            A small smile appeared on the pale lips of Eff's.  He opened his mouth to begin…

            "Pepito?!" A clear voice rang out, stopping Eff from continuing.

            Pepito didn't know if Fate was perpetually screaming him over; or if some outside force was keeping him from knowing _anything about Eff.  _

            Shit, the only thing Pepito really knew was his name.  No age, no date of birth, no nothing.

            "'Ello, Todd." Pepito said at last, sounding exasperated.

            "Something wrong?" Todd blinked, hugging Schmee close to his chest.  Then, he suddenly noticed Eff.  "Oh!  I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt!"

            "Oh, that's alright." Eff remarked, politely.  He motioned for Todd to sit down.

            "Th-Thank you," Todd smiled as he sat down next to Pepito. "My name is Todd Casil, by the way.  May I ask yours?"

            Eff blinked a few times, both surprised and confused at the politeness of this boy.  Shaking himself out of it, he answered. "I'm Eff, like the letter[8]."

            "So, Todd, what took you so long to get back?" Pepito turned the conversation more casual than serious.  He thought it would be wise not to mention that Eff knew Johnny without knowing the reasoning behind it.  Besides, Eff seemed like a nice enough…boy.

            "Oh, I was out with a friend of mine." Todd smiled at Pepito, cheerfully.

            "A friend?"

            "His name is Richard.  He used to give me the creeps, but so did you so I decided to give him a chance.  He really is a nice guy, like you are Pepito.  However, Schmee still does not like him."  Todd babbled on.

            Eff stood up, rather quickly. "I'll get us some drinks."

            "Drinks?" Both sitting boys asked simultaneously. 

            "We might be talking for awhile," Was his only reasoning as he walked over towards one of the coolers.

            Eff looked towards where the table was.  Thankfully, a few aisles blocked the view of him.  He was surprised to know that that boy was Todd.  The one his master wants.  He needed time to think.

_            Pepito saved me from being beaten by D.  Should I tell him what my master has in store for Todd?_

_            Eff thought carefully.  If he did, Todd would be safe and that would make his new friend happy, he was sure.  But what about him?  Oh, he would be brutally killed, no doubt, so would it be worth it?_

            **_You better not be thinking about what I think you are._**

****

**_            Eff tensed as his wrist was grabbed by his master.  Pale flesh turned purple under the hold._**

            "M-Master…"

            He found himself pulled away from the coolers, into the nearby bathroom.  A flick of his free wrist, and the door was closed.

            Eff felt the blood rush out of his already pale skin.  _Wh__-__what was he going to do to him?_

_            **What were you going to do?**_

****

**_            "N-Nothing!"_**

            **_You were thinking of telling them what I was going to do._**

****

**_            "N-No, I wasn't." Eff tried to pull out of the iron grasp around his wrist._**

            **_Don't lie, Eff.  I can see right through each of them.  After all… His master's free hand moved to caress his face. _****_I created you._**

****

**_            "M-Master…"  Eff was near speechless._**

            **_I made you to be very beautiful. The demon smirked.  _****_I did a very good job.  It would be a shame to ruin such perfection, don't you think?_**

****

**_            "…y-yes…"_**

            **_So, you be a good boy or… The hand on his face grabbed a handful of Eff's raven hair.  _****_I'll smash you to pieces._**

****

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[8] Comes from the movie, _Milk Money. I don't know, I always liked that line.  It's funny.  That's all._

            I'm really sorry about how weird I am getting!  O.O;; Now I'm pairing Eff up with the Wall Demon. Argh!  I'm so weird! ~slams head into keyboard~  Kurumi-sempai look how corrupt you have made me! Waaaaaaaaah! 

Please review, onegai!  If you don't review, I'll die!  Wah!  Don't hate me!


	10. I am Me!

Forever Sinners:

Chapter X—I am Me!

-~-

A/N: I haven't been showing Johnny for a few chapters.  He's mad at me, considering.  So, this chapter is somewhat devoted to Johnny. Yup. That's all.  Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Eek! Jhonen-sama…O.O;; I don't believe fire should touch one's body! OWIE! Anyone got some antiseptic?

-~-

            Johnny sat on the couch, watching the world fly by, as usual.  He had gone out and check on Todd, as he always had.  It wasn't new.  It wasn't anything he hadn't done before.

            He was bored.

            This is why he took his vacation.  To get away from moments like this.  But it seems they enjoy plaguing him.  Haunting him 'til he feels the urge to grab that gun and go back to the insanity that was "the after life."

            Also, he was confused.  He hated that.  D had told him that he and Eff had been given bodies.  That's impossible.  Then again…meeting the son of the Devil seemed on the impossible order…so what did he know.

            What had brought on this confusion was when he checked up on Todd.  He saw Todd talking with Pepito, nothing new about that…except…the boy that was with them.  He looked familiar.  His aura was familiar…

            Suddenly they caught each other's eyes.  Shock and fear came across the boy's face as he quickly exited the booth.

Johnny left as well.

_He couldn't…He couldn't have been…_

"Eff…" Johnny was beyond shocked.  That styrofoam doll…had actually gotten a body.

            His eye lids closed, escaping the world, if just for a moment.

-~-

_Dreams…they are what keep me awake…because…when I dream…I remember…If I remember…will I be afraid of what I see…_

-~-

            I sat in a small wooden desk.  It was uncomfortable and small.  I hated it.  Only sixteen years old…already parentless, considered a freak…what more could go wrong?  It seems a lot.  The teacher had stepped out of the room.  This meant the "children" in my class could gang up on me…as usual.

            I allow my eyes to read over the words in my book.  So lovely it was to read…to escape this reality to another which could always end in happiness.

            "Hey!" A voice rung out. "Noodle Boy! What cha readin'?"

            I ignore them, as I always do.  Mother told me to do that…before she…

            The book is yanked from my hands from a chubby kid, laughing loudly.

            "Alice in Wonderland…?!" A loud bark of laughter. "Only _babies read this!"_

            "Yeah!" A freckled face girl cried, laughing along.

            Their laughter beat into my head, followed by the other children.

            My mother had given me that book.  She told me it was her favorite as a child.  She said she knew I wouldn't like it because I was a boy…but I read it!  I read it to remember her!  To remember how sweet she was…how nice she made the world seem.  But now I know the truth…how corrupt those are…only a few diamonds but even they are getting corrupted.

            Assholes.  I'll just have to teach them.  Teach them how to respect the dead…teach them how to be kind to others…and they will learn.  They will learn so they know how to behave in their next lives!

            I pick up the first object next to me.  A mechanical pencil.  How…interesting.

            Blood soon splatters on the floor.  Screams follow soon by silence.

            "Y-YOU KILLED HIM!"

            "OH MY GOD!"

            "JEFFERY!" 

            I calmly walk to the doorway, blocking their escape.

            "D-Don't!"

            "Let us go!"

            "We're sorry!"

            "Lies." I say, in calm cold voice. "You only say that because you fear for your lives.  If I had asked you to stop you would laugh…as you always have."

            "No!"

            "We wouldn't!"

            "Shut up!" I feel the pent up anger of all those years ago build. "It's time to teach you how to act nice…perhaps your reincarnations will be decent people for once!"

            "Y-you're mad…"

            I find my smile widening. "We're all mad here[9]."

            I raise the bloody pencil.  Screams and the splattering of blood upon the ground.  The hymn of destruction.  Of my mind.  My innocence.  And the lives of those I claimed.

-~-

            Johnny's eyes snapped open.  That's right…that was how it happened.  All those years…all that pent up hatred.  The man who killed his family was to blame.  Johnny had never caught that man.  How he wanted to kill him…to make him pay.  But he never could.  

            The destruction of his mind from the inside out.  Guilt. Hatred for himself.  For everyone.  It drove him mad.

            Johnny panted a bit.  _Why…why did you leave me all alone…?_

_            "Aww…Johnny don't look so sad."_

            His head snapped upwards, towards the door.

            "It doesn't look good on you at all." D smiled, two fangs sticking out of his mouth.

            "…YOU…!"

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[9] What the Cheshire Cat says to Alice in the book.

Isn't Johnny really smart at sixteen? Wee!!  Oh right…the next chapter is dealing with Eff and Pepito again…@.@;; Fear it?


	11. What are You?

Forever Sinners:

Chapter XI—What are You?

-~-

A/N: I don't know why I've gone into the questions for chapters…the next one will probably be the answer. Now this one is dealing with Eff and Pepito…@.@:; I wanted to go back to Johnny but Eff said he would boycott the pairing…and I would rather not like that.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ~comes out with burns~ Jhonen-sama wa hidoi!

-~-

            Eff sat down at the table, looking (if possible) paler than before.  And the bruise on his wrist did not go unnoticed as it contrasted greatly on his skin.

            "Are you okay?" Pepito asked, worried over his new friend.

            "…yes…" Eff began straightening out the part of his hair that was messed up.

            "Liar."

            Eff was shocked, but said nothing.

            "What happened?"

            Eff paused, feeling himself tense. _There is no way to explain it…but…maybe…_

_            "Stoners." Eff tried to look ashamed._

"Oh…I see." Pepito nodded understandably and left the subject drop.

People, Pepito had learned, were always ready to hate.  Probably some stoners just roughed Eff up.  Reason enough was, Eff looks far too girlish to even be considered a boy.  So, he must be gay.

Gay then equals some horrible disease that only the stupid can see.  This makes him a prime target for beatings.

Pepito felt horrible for what was done to Eff.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"  Eff was again surprised by this demon prince.

"You…you're not from around here…are you?" Pepito replied, not truly answering the unspoken question Eff had. _Why are you sorry?_

Truly, Pepito didn't know why he felt he wanted to protect this boy.  Then again…his aura seemed so familiar…yet to fragile...Reminded him so much of Todd.  Maybe that's why he felt he should look after him.

"You could say that." Eff answered, quietly, breaking Pepito out of his musing.

"Parents move?" He asked, searching for something to help him understand who this boy was.

"…all the time…"

"This place…isn't for someone like you." Pepito shocked himself at what he had said.

"L-Like me?" Eff believed this was the perfect place for a once deranged syrofoam doll.

"You're too nice." Was Pepito's only reasoning.

Eff barked a cold laugh at his response.

"I'm not nice.  I'm cold and mean and…."

Pepito stopped him with a look.

"If you were, why do you always look so sad to me?"

Again, Eff was speechless.  He didn't know what to say.  A question burned its way into his skull.

"Why…why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't really know, I mean, I just met you, but I suppose the question is why shouldn't I?"

Once more, Eff felt the urge to tell Pepito the truth, but felt the cold grip of his master's hand wrapped around his throat.

"…no reason…"

"See?" Pepito clapped his hands together, getting a few odd looks, which he shot back with a glare.

Eff pushed his hair out of his face for a moment, sick of seeing the world through the strands of it.

Pepito paused as he did that, blinking a few times.

"Is something wrong?" 

"….arrows?" Indeed two identical arrows were pointing outward from the corners of Eff's eyes.

"Oh!" He gently touched the tattoos. "Those.  I…I got them on a whim."

That wasn't a lie.  His master did give them to him because he wanted to put something unique on his puppet.  However, Eff had the sinking feeling there was more to these designs than met the eye.  However it was a riddle he was sure he would never solve.

"Hn…must have hurt."

Eff shrugged a bit before having a sudden realization. "Where's Todd?"

"Took you long enough.  He's suck at the register dealing with these human slime." Pepito waved towards the direction of the check-out counter.

Eff laughed a bit into his hand.  

"So," Pepito's tone suddenly became serious. "Are you going to tell me how you know Johnny?"

"Oh…right." Eff wrung his hands together.  He had hoped that Pepito would have just forgotten that part.  But that was probably wishing for a miracle.  "He saved me."

This was also true, to an extent.  Johnny had saved him from the Void twice without knowing it.  That was why Eff felt a sort of debt to the maniac, why Eff wanted to help him out somehow…

"How?  Why?!" Pepito blinked in surprise.  The only person Johnny had saved—he thought—was Todd.

"The how is hard to explain.  As for the why, he didn't know he saved me."  

"Ah…killed someone going after you who actually just pissed him off?"

"Something like that." Eff looked downward.  He didn't know why he hated lying to Pepito.  Maybe it was because he was such a nice guy…

"Sounds like Johnny." Pepito let out a loud laugh, earning him more strange looks.  Then he turned his attention back to Eff.  "But why is it Johnny's fault for that asshole D?"

"….He saved D in sort of the same manner.  D told me this when we first met…but…" Eff again wrung his hands together, irritating the bruise greatly.  "…if…if he had not "saved" us…we might not have to be here now…I might not have to be here…"

This was truly how Eff felt.  Without Johnny, he would have not existed and thus not having to be the pathetic bag of flesh he was now.  Sure, he liked his new body, but with it came emotions.  As a syrofoam doll, he never felt emotions past want and lust and, occasionally, anger.

However, upon getting his new form, he was subjected to all emotion.  Love, hate, sadness, happiness… It made him afraid—another first.  He didn't want to feel this way.  Sure, being that doll wasn't much, but at least he didn't have to be as he was now.  A frightened human.  He hated it.

"You…you want to die?" Pepito said at last, near whispers.

"…I don't think….I can die…" Came the honest reply.

Silence descended over the booth.  

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

Sheesh…I hate this chapter too. FORGIVE ME FOR IT! FORGIVE ME! Don't worry I'm getting back to Johnny and D in the next one.  O.o;; I wonder how I'm going to make them all meet.

**Eff: Are you going to tell them how you are going to totally screw up the relationship between..**

*covers Eff's mouth* SILENCE! Ignore that folks! You know he's crazy! He doesn't know what he's saying! Heh!

REVIEW!!


	12. I am Nothing I am Everything

Forever Sinners:

Chapter XII—I am Nothing.  I am Everything.

-~-

A/N: O.o;; I'm starting to veer off into crazy land. O.o;; I'm kinda scared at how my mind works.  I thought up some twist to one of the relationships (like Satan's Son and Syrofoam Boy aren't enough).  But yeah…fear it.  Dude, I'm paying more attention to the Doughboys and Pepito than the other characters!  That stops now! ARGH!  Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: JHONEN-SAMA! Ruri-chan didn't mean it! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! 

-~-

            D walked in, glancing at everything with mock interest.

            "I _love what you did with the place." He finally declared.  "It's actually clean for once."_

            "Get out." Johnny rose off the couch, reaching into his boot to pull out a knife.

            "Really, 'Nny, you think that will work?" Johnny stopped his movement. "Remember you tried that before with me.  Grabbing my body, slamming it into the wall, then putting that VERY sharp blade into my head." D paused, to walk a few feet closer, eyes narrowing. "That really hurt you know."

            "But you are human now, which means you can die." Johnny stated, pulling the long knife out.  A smiling face on the hilt of the blade, mocked the murderous intentions that the maniac had.

            "Wrong." D wagged a finger at him. "Our master would never let us die.  He still needs us."

            "He's not _my master."_

            "Of course not, 'Nny, you keep telling yourself that." D walked closer, patting his face with his hand. "And maybe it will come true."

            A snarl crossed Johnny's lips as the blade flashed through the air, slashing D across the chest.  Breaking the skin, but not deep enough to kill.

            Blood splattered on the ground, D yelled in anguish, falling backwards.

            "YOU BASTARD!  THAT HURT!"

            "Not as much as what I'm going to DO to you." Johnny got closer to the bleeding body. "Finally…I can teach _you how to be nice."_

            "Now, now Johnny.  I'm your friend.  You don't want to do this to your friend." D suddenly had a sinking feeling that his master might not be able to bring him back from death.

            "**FRIEND?!" Johnny picked D up, surprisingly easy. "You were**** NEVER my friend!  You were always ****SCREWING with my head!"**

            "And who was, hmmm?" D knew he was pushing his luck, but if he pushed the right buttons, Johnny would be too angry at the world rather than at him.

            "Squeegee!" He said, coldly. "And…Eff!"

            "EFF?!" This shocked D to no end.

            "Yeah! He was far nicer than you could EVER be!"

            "**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN EVEN STAND HIS LIES!  ARGH!  I HATE HIM SO MUCH!!"**

            Suddenly, Johnny started laughing.

            "W-what's so funny?"

            "You." Johnny pointed the knife at D's cheek, cutting it.  "For once, you're the one who is funny.  You said that with a lot of passion…you've never done that unless you were in pain…"

            "So!?" D suddenly felt angry.  His usual feelings were just nonchalant and mock-depression.

           "You two used to get along.  I've never heard you badmouth Eff before." Johnny laughed again. "It's almost amusing.  Considering…Eff was the one always yelling about you."

            A pause.

            "Where is Eff anyway?  I miss seeing him." Johnny was surprised at saying that, but Eff always seemed worried about him.  Sure it was all an act, but it felt somewhat nice to have someone ask if he was happy or not.

            "Not here.  What you find Todd not "amusing" anymore?  Need someone to lay down and let you…" D suddenly had the blade dangerously close to his throat.

            "And let me what?" Johnny's eyes narrowed to slits.

            "Hn.  Nothing."

            "Where is your master now?" Johnny felt much better as he slammed D up against the wall. "Where is your depression speeches?!  WHERE IS IT, D?!"

            "Johnny…" D felt defensive as well as…surprising to himself…scared. "I didn't come here to be killed.  I came here to help you."

            "Bullshit."

            "Maybe…but I know things you don't." The blood leaking from his body was beginning to make him dizzy.  _Great blood loss.___

_            "Things?  What things?  How to be an ass?!"_

            "Course not Johnny." D smiled, he finally had some ammunition. "Drop me and I'll tell you."

            "Tell me or I kill you." The knife made a small slit on his throat, adding blood to the small puddle below.

            "Todd's in great danger."

            "W-what?" Johnny's shock allowed D to get out of his grip and a few feet away.

            "Our master wants him soon.  He's already coming into our little fold." D smirked at the surprise and guilt written all over Johnny's face.

            "When…?  Where…?"

            "Not telling you."

            "D!!" Johnny lunged at the once-doughboy only to have him sidestep out of the way.

            "I'm not telling you.  Like you said, I'm only here to screw with your head.  It's _Eff who was __nice." D walked casually to the door while Johnny was getting up. "Good day."_

            Johnny got up, running after D, only to find he had disappeared.

            "Dammit!" He growled.  He should have killed D when he had the chance.  But then again…what if what D said was true?  What if he couldn't die?

            "Then I guess I'll just have to keep him in the basement forever." 

            A cold smile crossed Johnny's lips.  

            He was going to find that Demon and make it pay for _ever messing with him._

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

Kurumi-sama!  I'm so happy to see you are back!  Everyone thank you so much for the reviews!  I really adore them!  Thanks a bunchers!  Yup, I'm making D the jealous boyfriend. XD How mean.  That's all, ja!__


	13. Do You Love Me?

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter XIII—Do You Love Me?**

-~-

**WHOA YOUR HORSES!**

**PAY ATTENTION!**

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**This chapter is a lemon!**

**Meaning sex!**

**SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX!**

**I admit it!**

**Might make some of you sick!  But it somewhat plays a key role in this fic! Don't worry…For those who don't wanna read this chapter, I'll make sure the next one explains what happened.  That's all! JA!**

Disclaimer: Jhonen-sama! No! I didn't mean it! Eeeeeeeeeeeek!

-~-

            Eff couldn't take the silence any longer; he stood up and moved to leave.  However, Pepito grabbed onto his arm, stopping him from leaving.

            "It was fun talking with you Pepito," Eff said, trying to sound casual. "We should do it again soon."

            "Did I do something wrong?"

            "No." Eff turned around, smiling sadly. "It's my fault.  I'll talk to you later, okay?"

           "How?" Pepito didn't like the feeling of not knowing how to be around his new friend.  For the second time in his life, Pepito was worried about someone like he was with Todd.

            Eff gave a sad smile again, before pulling a napkin out.  Scribbling something down, he handed it Pepito.

            "It's the number of the place I'm staying at.  Call me if you want, and we'll meet here again." 

            "A-Alright." Pepito couldn't think of anything else to say.

            "Hey! You two faggots done yet?!"

            Eff instantly blushed and ran out of the building.  Pepito felt his anger flare as he fired a fireball at the offender.  Todd soon ran out from around the cashier's register, to stop Pepito's rampage.

            **_Todd!  Schmee's voice called from beneath the cash register._******

****

**_            "Not now, Schmee!" Todd tried to block Pepito off from the other customers._**

            **_It's about Eff.  Eff's aura…it's like my own._**

****

**_            "What did you say!?" Momentarily distracted, Todd's grip on the demon prince lightened enough for him to scorch another person. "Pepito! PEPITO, STOP!"_**

            A growl was his answer as Pepito kept firing flames around the store.  Giving up on trying calming Pepito down, Todd ran to grab the fire extinguisher. 

            However, despite fighting off the flames and the running customers, Todd's mind was elsewhere.  _Like Schmee's?  How…how can that be?_

-~-

            Eff walked into the apartment.  In truth, if he had his own money…if he could get away from _him he would, but it was impossible.  His master created him molded him out of nothing.  A figment of a figment.  Eff walked into the second part of the apartment, where he and D resigned.  _

It was different from the rest of the apartment.  Light streamed in through boarded up windows—but at least it streamed in.  There were two old beds, each against different walls.  Posters showed wish side of the room was which.

D had more dark and sinister things upon his walls, such as, posters from **The Crow and such.  Eff, however, had more cartoony things, but still held its own darkness.  ****The Nightmare Before Christmas and ****American McGee's Alice decorated his walls.**

            Sitting on his bed, Eff put his head in his hands, wondering what kind of mess he had gotten himself into.

            **_You look sad.  Missing that demon boy already?_**

****

**_            "Master…"_**

            **_You two don't always have to say that when I show up.  It's starting to get on my nerves._**

****

**_            "W-what do you want me to call you?" Eff moved a bit away from the form in the doorway._**

            **_The new name I've given myself. He walked into the room fully, grinning like the Cheshire Cat._**

            "R-Richard?[10]"

            **_Correct._**

****

**_            The Wall Demon had shed himself of his form, giving himself a human's.  Taller than even Johnny (but only by a few inches), he very much dwarfed his shivering creation.  Unlike Johnny, however, he was more muscular while still being lithe and had a light tan dancing across his skin._**

            Pushing the raven hair out of his face, he walked over to Eff who moved away.

            Changing his voice to that of his human's, Richard asked, "What's wrong, Eff?  Do I scare you?"

            "…yes…"  Even if he lied, Eff knew his master would already see through it.

            "Why is that?" The demon sat down next to the once-doughboy.

            "…Y-You just do." It was hard to put into words.  His aura, the way he looked at Eff, it all frightened the young doughboy. 

            "Don't be afraid of me." Richard stroked the pale cheek of Eff, brushing his fingers over the tattooed arrows.

            "D-Don't!" Eff tried to move away only to have his wrist caught.

            "Don't?" His master's eyes narrowed into slits.  "It seems I've given you too much "free will" as they say."

            "B-But you have Todd to worry ab-about." 

            "That's true, but I need something to entertain me until then." He smirked. "Don't even think of mentioning D.  He's lovely, but not as lovely as I made you out to be."

            "…w-why…?"

            "Because I can."

            A hand its finger into the silken locks of Eff's hair while the other pushed the boy down.  Murmuring mock words of comfort, Richard pressed his lips against where neck met shoulder, sucking in the skin lightly.

            A soft gasp escaped the pale lips, but gently he tried to push Richard off him.  This only earned him a loud slap across his face, adding another bruise to his body.

            "Don't _test me, Eff." Richard whispered, hotly, into his creation's ear._

            Ripping noises soon filled the room as clothing was torn off. 

            "N-no." Eff used all of his might to push his master off of him, and ran towards the door, trying to cover himself up with the last of his outfit.

            Growling, Richard raised his hand and aimed it at Eff.  A dark light spun around the fingers as Eff stopped moving all together.

            _I…I can't move._

            "I created you." He got off the bed, over to the paralyzed boy. "And I can break you if I want."

            He stood directly behind Eff, reaching a hand out to run it across his back.  Digging his nails into the soft flesh, Eff probably would have cried out if he could.  A small rivulet of blood dripped down the pale skin was quickly lapped up.

            "I love you."

            _Lie. Eff called into his mind, knowing his master would hear him. _

            "Perhaps it is…" A kiss against the wound. "Or, perhaps it isn't."

            _Why…me? Why… Todd…?_

_            "Just to piss Johnny off." It was a true answer, with a bored tone._

            _All…all this just to…get even with Johnny…? Tears filled his eyes.  __You…you would torment that boy…_

_            "Worried about someone else?  That's sweet." The demon hissed into his ear. "However, you should worry about yourself."_

            A hand slipped into Eff's pants.  Hot breath blew into his ear.  It was more than he could stand.

            "Shhh….don't be sad." His master kissed his neck while his hand busied itself. "I love you, remember."

            _No…NO! Tears poured down his face.__  Master…please…don't…_

_            "I created you with one purpose." He hissed loudly. "To serve me.   Do you want to serve me or…fight me?"_

            Eff's mind was in near hysterics.  He didn't know what to do.  Then came a sudden, but cold revelation.  _Who wants to be raped?_

            The hold on Eff's body left as did the hand to allow Eff to move around easier. Eff turned around to face Richard.  

            He moved his shaking hands around Richard's face, and kissed him deeply.

-~-

            D walked into the apartment, for some odd reason there was noises coming from his and Eff's room.  _Eff__ had come back?  But what are those… Blinking in confusion, D looked into his room to only be shocked beyond all words._

            Eff was on his back, moaning with his legs wrapped around the body above him.  His master was whispering things into Eff's ear to make the once-doughboy moan louder.  Both were sweating and panting against the other's skin.

            _They had to have been going at it for awhile…The sun is shining…but not enough to make them this… D suddenly felt disgusted._

            He turned to leave when his master's voice entered his head. **_Enjoying the view, D?_**

****

**_            Growling, D did nothing but run out of the apartment._**

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[10] Okay who didn't see this coming?

Ack!  I hate this chapter. I hate it! I can't believe I wrote it! Don't flame me! Waaaaaaah! Forgive me!

            **__**


	14. No, I don't

Forever Sinners:

Chapter XIV—No I don't

-~-

A/N: Climax of this fic!  So to speak…I might just have to end it in a few chapters…I'm becoming tired of this fanfic.  Forgive me!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It was just a little lemon scene, Jhonen-sama…EEK! Don't kill Ruri-chan!

-~-

            Night had fallen when Todd walked into the old shack, covered with foam from excess gas from the fire extinguisher.  Schmee's left arm was falling off his body, but past that, both of them were fine.

            "Squee." 

            Todd jumped a few feet in the air; it had been awhile since he had heard Johnny talk to him.  Mostly, the maniac had been in thought and not in the mood for chit-chat.

            "Yes?"

            "We're going out." Johnny got up and walked towards the door.

            "But I just got back!" Todd merely wanted to take a shower…after cleaning up the bloody corpses that were probably in the bathtub…and go to bed.

            "This is important."

            "Johnny…what's wrong?" Todd suddenly was shaken at how serious the elder was speaking.  

            "We have to check something out." Was his only answer.

            "Something out?  With who?"

            "Mr. Devil."

            "WHAT?!"

-~-

            Richard ran his fingers across Eff's cheek, a smirk dressing his features.

            "I knew I did the right thing in letting you run free." His smile grew. "Now we know where Diablo is…I'm not waiting around anymore…D is going to betray us."

            He hissed loudly.  That jealous doughboy was going to screw with his plans in getting even.  Getting even with Johnny…and Diablo….

-~-

            D growled as he walked down the streets.  _How could he…?! He knew how he felt about Eff.  That bastard.  Why should he show any loyalty to such a creature?! _

_            Because he created you?  Pfft…people hardly show loyalty to God and he created everything…or so he read._

_            Asshole. D slammed his foot into a can on the ground, sending it flying into the air._

            D looked around the area; he couldn't believe he was doing this.  Going to the same house he stole from just to get even with his master for screwing the object of his affection.  

            A smirk dotted his features.  _Well if you are going to get even…you might as well not half-ass it._

_            Hope Demon Boy isn't there.  Probably get fried before I could give any information.  Sheesh…He's an emotional time-bomb like Johnny.  People like that shouldn't be allowed to walk around where they can set people on fire._

_            Walking up to the door, he knocked on it a few times.  Sighing, D leaned up against the wall of the house, waiting for someone to answer._

            *Creak~*

            D looked into the doorway to be face-to-face with Johnny.  Sweatdropping, he backed a few paces up while Johnny was trying to process who he was seeing.

            "YOU!" Johnny leapt onto D, strangling the doughboy.

            _Damn! Now I need to wait for revenge! D tried pushing Johnny off of him while the other occupants of the house were coming out to see what was going on. __And I so wanted it **now!**_

_            "JOHNNY! STOP!" Todd cried out, trying to pull Johnny off who Todd thought was a harmless teenager._

            "No, let him go," Pepito leaned up against the doorframe. "He's an asshole anyways."

            "GCKKKKKK!" D yelled in the general direction of Pepito.  Which translated would probably be: "BASTARD!"

            "Ah…I see D has finally come again." A smooth voice called over all the others.

            Johnny momentarily stopped strangling D, enough for the once-doughboy to take in a few needed breaths of air.

            "You know him?" Three voices chorused at once.

            "Hmmm?" Diablo looked back towards them from looking off into space. "Oh yes…I do.  He's the one who stole those files.  Such a shame…"

            "Umm…Father…why didn't you tell me this?  It could have saved us some trouble.." Pepito now had the urge to strangle his nonchalant father.

            "You never asked."

            "Well…" Pepito sweatdropped while the others were staring with large saucer eyes. "…one would assume…"

            "Well there you go." Diablo shook a bony finger at Pepito. "How many times have I told you not to assume?"

            "…." Pepito wasn't sure if he should strangle his father or set him of fire.

            "Ah, Juan, what's all the noise?" A young, blond haired woman stuck her head out. "Oh Pepito are all these people your friends?"

            Everyone took a moment to look at each other.

            "….yes?" 

            "Oh that's wonderful!  I was beginning to think you didn't have any past Todd."

            "M-Mother!"

            "Would you all like to come in for some cookies and milk?" She ventured.

            D was more than happy to, and ran into the house soon followed by Johnny who…was pissed D got away…again.  Todd just stood out with Pepito still shocked at what was going on.

            Diablo quietly placed a hand on where his temple should be.  He loved his wife to death really…but sometimes she was one brick short of a house.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

What an anti-climax!  It's just…it's been serious for so long…it needed some humor in it!  Enjoy!!

            ****


	15. Confronting the Devil

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter XV—Confronting the Devil**

-~-

A/N: This can be taken in two ways.  One, Richard going to see Senor Diablo or our heroes (yeah right) meeting Richard.  How interesting.  This is all in Todd's POV, just to tell you.  That's all. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jhonen is forcing me to end this quickly because he hates me. Wah!  Where is the love!?

-~-

            I sat down at the table, close to Johnny for two reasons.  One, I haven't been around him for awhile, or it felt like it.  And two, to keep him from strangling/maiming D, I believe his name is.

            "So, Mr. Devil, what's going on?" Johnny turned towards Pepito's father, but I had a feeling he still was keeping an eye on D.

            "What do you mean?" Senor Diablo sat down, with a coy smile on his face while Pepito leaned up against one of the walls.

            "Cookies!" I nearly fall out of my chair as Pepito's mother rushes in and hands everyone a plate of cookies and milk.

            She's a sweet woman, nicer than my mother has ever been.  Pepito's lucky to have her…though judging by the look on his face, I don't think he would agree with me right now. 

            "M-Mother!" Pepito cries out again, his voice hitting a few high notes.  I've noticed he's never done this before…maybe his mother can only bring this side out. 

            "Yes, Pepito?" She literally sparkles as she begins to fawn over her son while the rest of us, even Senor Diablo, somewhat ignore or gawk.

            I sit back and eat a cookie; I might as well not worsen matters by laughing right now.  Pepito would probably set me on fire, despite the fact we're friends.  D, however, isn't containing his laughter, and is getting death looks from the Anti-Christ.  

            I wonder if Senor Diablo has a fire extinguisher around here.  I hope so…

            However, Johnny is just gawking and looking…remorseful?  Why?  But, the look of sadness soon ends, as Diablo coughs into his hand, quieting everyone.

            "Dear…" 

            "Yes, Juan, love?" She glomps onto his arm and this makes D burst into laughter and slam his fist on the table.

            Oh dear…I don't think the Devil should look at someone like that.  I wonder how long D is going to live if he continues to laugh like that.

            "Honey," Diablo is trying not to attack D, I'm sure of it. "Could you…"

            He flattered.  I'm sure he's trying to think of a nice way of saying "get lost" to his own wife.

            "These are Pepito's friends and they need some quality time." Wow, the Devil really is smooth.  "You know, guy stuff."

            D looks at Pepito's father as if he is insane, this time.

            "Oh! Of course!" She smiles brightly. "I'm sorry for breaking in, Pepito."

            "It's…alright…Mother…" Pepito looks ready to bolt as she kisses him on the cheek.  

            "You be good now!" She says as she waves to us all, walking out of the room.

            D can no longer breath, he's laughing so hard.  Johnny is now trying to fend off Pepito, saying that D's his to kill.  And Senor Diablo has somewhat of a blank look on his face.

            Me?  Oh I'm hiding under the table, trying not to be killed by my "friends."

            It doesn't take long for us to call calm down…Pepito's father threw a fireball in the general direction of the fight those three were having. 

            I'm going to be scared with Pepito gets that good at starting those fires.

            "Didn't you want to know something, Johnny?" I hear Senor Diablo say.

 I hop out from my hiding spot, and sit down on the chair.

"Oh right," Johnny sits down as well, but has D by the collar. "What's with him?" He motions by shaking D a bit. "He isn't supposed to have a body."

"No. He isn't." Diablo takes a moment for Pepito to sit down as well. "It's Thedius' doing, I'm sure."

"…Thedius?"

"Too Biblical?" He smiles. "Richard, for this time period I believe."

"Huh!?" There are now four dumbfounded faces looking at Senor Diablo.

"Yes, Thedius or rather Richard, is to say the least…my brother."

There is absolute silence.  How can one respond to that? 

However, D seems to have the perfect response.

"…you are **SHITTIN' me!  You?  Richard, my master?[11]" He begins to start laughing, but soon stops by the eerie glow that is starting to fill Diablo's eyes.**

"No I am not _shittin__' you." Diablo growls a bit, then continues. "He is my brother in the sense that God is my brother."_

"God…?" Johnny looks at Diablo with a look of a lost child. "That lawn gnome?"

"Perfect likeness of him, but yes." He rubs his temples. "Unfortunately, he's very lazy and leaves me to do a lot of things.  Such as the job of the Little Brother, I suppose."

"What an image." D murmurs, trying not to laugh. "You the younger of the two."

"Yes, well Richard is the youngest of us all," Diablo's eyes began to glow, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Meaning, I can kill you if you keep up those smart remarks."

D's eyes widen a bit, and he soon shuts up.

"So, why was he in my wall?" Johnny asks while Diablo clicks his tongue, like the answer was obvious.

"I put him there."

"Put him there?" I question, now I feel really stupid.

"Pepito?" Senor Diablo motions for his son to continue, but gets a blank stare.

"You mean that story was true?"

"What story?  Why put him there?" D growls a bit. "You're losing me!"

"What a shocker." Diablo says, before turning towards Pepito. "Yes, it was true."

Pepito looks a bit in awe before murmuring. "…wow."

"Fill us in, please?" I ask, politely, before D or Johnny can start ranting about not knowing what's going on.

"Father told me once, there was a creature like God and himself resigning on Earth." Pepito motioned for around us. "See, it was placed there to look after the living things on Earth while God went to Heaven—to take a nap." Johnny smirked and D repressed his laughter. "And Father punished all those in Hell."

"It was a good relationship, but the creature got tired of being so lowly on the chain of commands." Pepito's eyes narrow a bit, glowing red.  "As Father said, he was the second youngest, so it challenged him first…thinking if it defeated Father, it would gain his powers and be able to take on God, himself."

"But, God's a lawn gnome, why not go after him?" Johnny said, munching on a cookie.

"Despite looks Johnny," Pepito raised an eyebrow. "God is a lot stronger than what meets the eye.  He did create the world you know."

"…oh right…"

"Forgot that didn't you?" D looked at Johnny, laughter dancing in his pupil-less eyes. 

"Don't make me hurt you."[12] Johnny took another bite out of the cookie.

"Anyways, the creature went down into the bowels of Hell, looking for Father." Pepito growled, not liking to be ignored.  "He found him and thus began a great fight."

"Fight, eh?" D looked at Diablo. "Is that why your face looks all screwed up?"

"Keep talking, Doughboy." His eyes glowed. "Just keep it up."

D again shut up and allowed Pepito to continue.

"It lasted for centuries, which is why there was peace on Earth for so long," Pepito stuck his tongue out at the word 'peace.' "However, Father won and cut the monster into six different pieces.  With those pieces, he hid them all in stones.  This way, the creature would never be whole again and thus couldn't break out."

            "So…what happened?" I ask, really getting into this story.

            "Some idiot got lucky or rather unlucky." Pepito growled. "He found those six stones along with a few others and made a wall out of them for his house."

            "So, did you have to lock him away again, Mr. Devil?" Johnny looked towards the person in question.

            "No.  Richard was too weak to do anything and needed to have a host, so to speak, to feed off of." Diablo answered.  "Their lifeforce."

            "What are the odds?" D murmured.

            "Very slim, I thought." Diablo grumbled. "Should have cut him into more pieces."

            Johnny's head snapped up. "Wait! So I was a host?"

            "I'm afraid so.  Along with all those victims."  Diablo put his head in his hands. "However, I planted a thought in your head to keep Richard from getting out.  Painting the wall with blood."

            "You did?!  Why?!  Why blood?!"

            "It's the purest substance from a human body." Diablo shrugged.  "Only things pure things can hurt things like Richard.  Good or bad, doesn't matter."

            "But…how?"

            Again the Devil shrugged. "When Eff became strong enough, I promised the little doughboy that I would set him free if he kept telling you to keep the wall wet."

            "….oh…." Johnny looked like he was ready to see if you can really kill the Devil.

            "I know this isn't a consolation, Johnny. But I'm sorry to have used you."

            "Well…I guess it's okay." Johnny sulked.

            "So that's why…" D turned his head towards Diablo. "You're the one that filled his head with all that nonsense!  And you didn't even keep your promise!"

            "I'm the Devil.  And I would have…if I had been given enough time.  But work got…"

            "BULLSHIT!" D grabbed Diablo by the collar, which I might add isn't the smartest thing to do to the second strongest being in the universe. "You promised him something.  You gave him hope!  Then you crushed it!?  You are worst than Richard ever was!"

            Diablo's eyes turned a blood red.  I think I'm going to go hide now.  Johnny looks a bit amused and Pepito looks like he's going to help his father do whatever he is going to do to D.

            "Please…can't we get along…?"  As lame as it sounded, I don't want the roof to fall on my head.

            "Repeat. That." Diablo growled, obviously ignoring me.

            "You. Are. Worst. Than…"

            A blast was sounded from outside.  

            "Eh!?" I look at Diablo and then to Pepito.  Both seem as shocked as I am.

            "What was that?" I timidly ask.

            Diablo lifts his head up and looks like he is looking through the wall (considering who this is…I think it is possible).  "My little brother is paying a house call."

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[11] Kurumi was helping me write this and she thought up funny lines.

[12] Same as above.

I hope you liked it!  I'm going to be ending this soon, but don't worry I'm working on a sequel for it.  That's all!


	16. Bereavement of Darkness

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter XVI—Bereavement of Darkness**

-~-

A/N: Sorry people, this is the second to the last chapter in this fic.  But don't worry I'm making somewhat of a sequel to this sequel so no worries!  Okay? This is in Johnny's POV. Enjoy!  P.S. I suck at fight scenes!  Also, this is very melodramatic!

Disclaimer: Jhonen, look I'm finishing it! Put that whip down…then again… ~smacked~ OW! Right!  Working!

-~-

            I watched as everyone began leaving the room.  Johnny turned back to look at me with a blank stare.

            "Aren't you coming?"

            "Fighting my old master?" I make a sharp laugh. "I only came here to have you guys do that.  I'm just going to sit here and watch everything on the sidelines."

            "Bastard." Johnny growls before exiting.  I'm sure he didn't want to miss all the fighting.  

            Even with all of us gone from his mind, he still wishes only to see bloodshed from the "assholes."  I turn my head to look at a frightened Squee.

            "What?" I raise my eyebrow. "Aren't you going to go fight too?"

            "I…I don't think I'd be much help." He looks downward, ashamed of himself.

            "Most likely.  Do you ever know _how to fight?"_

            "…no…" A loud explosion is heard out in front.  Seems like they're really going at it.

            "Well you should." I growl, ignoring the blasts beat against the house. "Nny's not always going to be around to save you, you know."

            "W-what do you mean by that?"

            "Just what I said." I glare back.  If there is one thing I hate, it's repeating myself. "Pfft…people like you make me sick."

            "…like…me…?"

            I open my mouth to continue when a low screeching sound cuts me off.  It grinds against the wall just outside the room.  Like nails across the chalkboard.  

            A mess of black hair followed by two ebony eyes appeared in the doorway.

            "Eff…?" I stopped before looking to see if he was alright.  He was holding a long switchblade in his hands.

            "Eff? Are you alright?" I listen to Squee cry out, worried over him.  I doubt it though…judging by his looks…I'd say he's far from alright.

            "I…"  Eff turns to look at Squee but soon jerks his head towards me. "D…"

            Eff begins to look ashamed, turning the blade in his hands.  He pauses for one more second, before lunging at Squee.  I grab onto his arm before the blade makes contact to skin.  Needless to say, Squee is making his infamous noise and is now pressed up against the wall.

            "EFF! What the hell's the matter with you!?" I start shaking him by the collar.

            "D…" I watch as his hand gingerly is placed on my face. "…get…away…"

            "Huh?" 

            "I…I have to kill…him…" He points a finger in the general direction of where Squee is. "Let…me go…"

            "Why?" I speak softly this time.  I don't know…ever since I became a human, I've been extremely emotional.  It sucks.  

            Pain.  I blink at Eff a few times, disbelieving.  The blade was jammed into my shoulder, cutting into the new flesh I had.  Is this what Johnny's victims faced?  Shit!

            He pulls it out, also looking surprised.  I glance at the blade and my shoulder, both blood red and dripping onto the floor.

            "D…get away…" I watched as Eff moved towards Squee again.  If I had let him kill Squee, Johnny would certainly have my head…that and I would be real scum to let Eff stay the way he is.

            Reaching out, I grab onto his arm, stopping him from advancing again.  It was easy; his movements have become sluggish and random.  Like half of him wants to do it while the other doesn't. 

            "There's something in you." I state.  Being born earlier, I could sense when things are wrong with Eff.; when he wanted to start his little rebellion and such.  This was no different.  It was almost amusing to think this.  I hadn't known how close of eye I've been keeping on my …companion.

            "Eff…" I look up to see Todd staring at Eff with wide eyes.  "W-what's wrong with you?"

            "I…." Eff shook his head to clear it from something. "Get away! I…I'm going to kill you…if you…"

            "It's alright.  I'll take it."

            **_You?!_****_ Ah…Schmee…here I had forgotten Todd always brought him with him.  Very quiet for most of the time…but then again…that's how we are._**

            "You know very well what we are.  Not just manipulative voices." I turn towards the bear, still holding onto the now docile Eff.  Seems like Eff's gaining more control from whatever that bastard did to him.

            **_…a trauma sponge..!?_**

****

**_            "Of course." I smirk, happily. "We had to make sure Johnny wasn't too insane or the Master's plan wouldn't work."_**

            "W-What do you plan to do?" I hear both Squee and Eff ask.  Hn…they really are the same.  That demon…he refigured Eff to suit his liking.  Now he's so much like that Squee it's frightening.  But who's complaining?

            **_You're planning on absorbing the darkness in him._**

****

**_            "Smart Bear."_**

            "No!" Eff tries to pull away, but I hold him fast.  "I…I can't…this is…my fault…I…"

            "It's alright." I reassure.  Like I would live long when "the master" gets a hold of me.  It's a lose-lose situation I am in.  Even if that demon is killed, I will soon disappear as will Eff.  But as least he will have some free will left.  

            "D…don't…" 

            Too late, Eff.  I can almost feel tingling sensations running from his arm to my own.  My eyes stare into his as they become less cloudy as if he's coming out of a dream.  I feel my own free-will, if that's what you can call it, slip away.  Only one thought burns into my brain.  To kill Squee.  The words are becoming louder.  Screaming from my ears out.  It hurts!

            Is this what you felt…Eff?  I try to cover my ears, but it's hard to fight a voice within you.  Is this how Johnny feels…?

            It's like I can understand them now.  I would praise myself if I wasn't in so much pain.  And the pain will end…as soon as Squee is dead.  Yes.

            "D!" I hear Eff calling to me. What does it matter?!  Those voices won't stop!

            I pull the knife easily from his hands.  He looks in shock as he tries to stop me.  Like he could!

            "D! D, STOP! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED?!" He pulls on my shirt trying to hinder my movement, but he never was strong enough.

            Happened…?  Something happened?  I can't think.  I have to do this.  I watch as Squee tries to make himself look smaller, holding Schmee outwards as a shield.  He really is just a child.  Shame he has to die…yes…with his death the voices will stop!

            The pain in my shoulder no longer is there.  There is nothing but this blinding urge.  Nothing matters.  

            Vaguely, I hear Eff cry out, letting go of me.  I don't let it bother me…just a few more steps and the pain will be gone.

            I stop…only a few inches from my target.  My hand goes up to touch my chest.  I pull it back to look down at it.  Blood.  I turn to look at who had done this. 

            Pepito stands in the hallway; his right hand is covered in blood.  Mine.  He had…pushed his fist into my chest?![13]  I don't believe it.

            I feel myself lose balance and am now looking at the ceiling.  Eff is looking down with tears streaming down.  The voices are still screaming for Squee's blood.  But my body has become so sluggish…I can't move.  

            Eff…stop crying…I don't want to see you cry.  

            But you can't hear me say this…can you?  Master… made you look like a human, but even if you weren't…I still…would have…[14]

            All thoughts end.  The last thing I hear is Eff screaming my name.  I never thought he would care so much about…me….

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[13] An infamous way for Sakurazukamori to kill his victims.

[14] This comes from the death scene of Bierrez from **Dragon Knights.**

I'm ashamed I can't think for myself.  I hope you like this chapter.  More deaths to come!  Sorry for killing off D but it's better than killing Eff, ne?!


	17. End Game?

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter XVII—End Game?******

-~-

A/N: OOPS! I did say that the last chapter was from Johnny's POV.  I forgot to change it.  Originally it was going to be, but I changed my mind at the last minute, sorry I forgot to change the A/N. XD But I'm sure you got who's POV I was from, right?  I am not writing out another fight scene. Mine suck, royally.  Deal with it.

Disclaimer: Jhonen says to end the fic!  Here we go!

-~-

            Todd stared in disbelief as D's body slowly began to turn to ash while Eff cried onto his dead friend's body.  

            "Schmee…" Todd whispered, seeing as Eff wouldn't answer him.  "What's happening to him?"

            **_He's turning back into what he was….. Nothing._**

****

**_            "Shut up, __Bear." Eff turned towards Schmee, tears running down his face. "D was not nothing!"_**

            **_I'm saying his soul…or whatever you call it is nothing.  I'm saying his "being" is nothing.  Meaning, he was created from air and hence shouldn't even exist.  So, he's turning back into what he originally was… To emphasis what Schmee was saying, the ash that was once D began to dissolve further until there was nothing left._**

            Eff cried out in shock.  Covering his face, he began crying over where D once was.

            Pepito watched with a blank expression, not knowing what to say and sure that whatever he said now would only get him a dirty look from Eff.  Todd, however, seemed to know what to do.  He walked over to the sobbing Eff, wrapping his arms around the smaller form while still holding Schmee.  

            Shocked, Eff turned to look at Todd in surprise, but soon allowed the elder to comfort him.  Pepito watched while leaning against the wall, somewhat amused.

            "It's alright…really…" Todd patted Eff's head.  He knew how it felt to be all alone, which he was sure Eff felt.  For some twisted reason, he felt Eff was the little brother he never had.

            "B-But…" Eff glomped onto Todd's neck.

            "Am I interrupting something?" Todd lifted his head to look at Senor Diablo.  Blinking a few times, Todd noticed Diablo was holding someone in his arms.  However, the dark cloak of the Devil covered up the face.  Todd figured that must be the demon causing all the trouble.

            "…no…not really anyways…" Todd said as Eff continued to cry into his chest, wetting his shirt.

            "I see…" Diablo looked around. "D is dead." It was not a question, more like a statement.

            "Yes." Todd said while giving Pepito's father a dirty look for making Eff even more miserable than he was.

            "It seems, Father, we have more than one casualty." Pepito glanced at his father with no emotion against his face.

            "More than one…?" Todd looked at Pepito with curiosity.

            Pepito would not meet Todd's gaze as Diablo placed the body onto the ground near Todd.

            If he had not been holding Eff, Todd would have run towards the body.  

            "JOHNNY!" Todd's eyes filled with tears as Eff turned to look at the body as well.

            He wasn't in bad shape, nor as bloody to be expected.  However…his head was missing from his body[15].  Past that…everything looked fine.  Todd crawled out of Eff's grasp to Johnny's body.

            "W-what happened…?" He wasn't sure if he was glad he stayed inside or saddened.  _Johnny…please tell me you're not dead…_

_            "Richard caught him off guard when he was trying to help me out." Pepito replied, matter-of-factly. _

            "Pepito, how can you be so cold?" Eff cried out.  Tears falling down his eyes, still broken at what had happened with D.

            "I won't sugar it up.  Johnny wouldn't have wanted that." He spat out. "He never wanted to be a hero.  As he said before, he's a villain[16]."

            "Johnny…" Todd let Schmee drop from his hands as he sat down next to his body.  "T-This is all that demon's fault!  Even…Even D would be okay if…if it wasn't around…"

            "Todd…" Senor Diablo looked at him with somewhat sad eyes.

            "I-I'm going to kill him." Todd stood up. 

            A soft chuckle stopped Todd from going out to find the one who killed Johnny.

            Looking back at Pepito, he had the urge to strangle the demon.  For the first time in his life.

            "There will be no need for that." Pepito said calmly, meeting his gaze easily.

            "W-What do you mean?" Todd suddenly felt confused again.

            "Father told me something interesting…after Johnny was killed." He murmured. 

            "Spit it out already!" Eff yelled loudly, glaring at the demon prince.

            "Whoever kills the flusher becomes the flusher."

            "What?!"

            A smirk dressed Senor Diablo's face. "Johnny's death wasn't in vain at least.  Go ahead and look outside.  He's sitting there looking at nothing…completely in his own little world."

            Pepito's smile widen at Todd's confusion. "He couldn't take the insanity of being a flusher without _any sponges to help him out.  It literally drove him insane."_

            Silence fell over the room.  Todd suddenly felt sorry for the demon, despite what he had done.  Because Todd knew as well as everyone else, you can never escape yourself.  And now he had to be forever trapped in a small box known as his mind. Todd wasn't sure if this was justice.  Death would be so much fairer than living forever in your own mind.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[15] Decapitation theme! Weee!

[16] Reference to Volume 7! Wee!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  The next is the last and it is set 7 years in the future so when Todd and Pepito are 25 years old while Eff is 21.  Just thought I would leave that.  Sorry for the shitty chapter! FORGIVE ME!


	18. Restart

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter XVIII—Restart**

-~-

A/N: This is from Johnny's POV.  It will make more sense then.  Anyways, don't get mad.  Check out the title.  With my infamous lame fanficing skills I'm bring Johnny back.  Wee!  Bow before my lameness.  But remember its 7 years later.  BOO!  Everyone's older and perhaps…more insane?  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jhonen says finish or die.  I guess I'm finishing!

-~-

            I opened my eyes, which considering, I thought was impossible.  It felt like I had just woken up from a dream.  Blinking, I sat up to meet the calm gaze of Mr. Devil.  

            "Am I dead?"  

            "No."

            "So, I'm alive?"

            "I would believe so.  You are talking to me." He raised an eyebrow, almost asking, 'Isn't it obvious?'

            "Yes, well…floating rabbit's heads have talked to me too."

            "Hmm…you have a point." He puts his hand on his chin.

            Then suddenly, something dawns on me.  "I thought my head was gone."

            "It was." Mr. Devil didn't say more.  This is what I hate most about him.  His attitude. 

            "…so…?"

            "So?" He raised an eyebrow again, obviously bored.

            "Why am I still alive?" I grit my teeth, trying not to beat Mr. Devil's head in with the nearest object to me.

            "You're not." He clicks his tongue.

            "But…I thought…you said…" My head hurts.

            "You weren't anyways." He continues as if I didn't say anything.  I really don't like Mr. Devil when he acts like this.  "However, it was impossible to revive your body as it was.  The head had already…hmm…shall we say lost its freshness by the time me and Pepito found it.  So we decided to just pick your soul up and put it into a new body.  And I must say I chose wisely."

            Blinking again, I look down at my supposedly new body.  And it was.  Instead of being as thin as I was before, I had actually had a form that wouldn't have people make fun of, broad shoulders, slim-but not insanely thin body.  I checked my hair, it wasn't the same navy color, instead it was black, but dye can change that.

            I reached up to touch my face while Mr. Devil watched, obviously amused.   Strong chin…deep set eyes…I'll have to find out what color they are later. 

            "I suppose you like your new body?"

            "…yes?"

            "Wonderful.  Pepito picked it out.  And from the others, it was a nice pick."  He moved his hands around in a circle as if it would help me understand how wonderful this pick was.

            "Who was he?"  Curiosity got the better of me.

            "Just some assassin in Japan.[17]" A murderer like me?  Well that's reassuring.  If I had gotten a paper-pusher I would have felt guilty when I killed some asshole.

            "How did he die?"

            "His lover killed him.[18]"

            "Wow." I tried to think of Todd ever trying to kill me when I stopped that thought.  Lover?  Todd?  ….it could happen.

            "Are you coming out of there or are you going to spend _another seven years asleep?"  Pepito's head pops into the room we are in.  Before I hadn't noticed it, it looked like a bedroom.  Maybe the guest room of the house.  Completely cheery.  Mr. Devil's wife must have decorated it.  _

            Wait!  Did he say seven years?!

            "What?!" 

            "Oh yes…I forgot to mention." Mr. Devil runs a hand through his nonexistent hair. "You've been asleep for seven years."

            "…I got that…" I stare at them both with wide eyes. "…how?"

            "It's a long process to get the soul back into the body."  Mr. Devil replied. "The body itself has to accept you as its owner and paperwork up the yin-yang.  So I just put your soul to sleep while I got that all set up."

            "…ah…" Though I really didn't understand.  

            "Coming, Johnny?" Pepito's voice seemed to have aged into maturity.  It had even lost that New York accent.

            "Yes." I get up and brush off my outfit.  A suit.  I'll have to change later. Then I pause, looking back at Mr. Devil.

            "Yes it's alright to leave."  That wasn't what I was curious about…but oh well.

            I leave the room, following Pepito.  I hadn't noticed before at how Pepito had changed.  He looks almost as tall as I was before I died.  His hair had grown all around his head and now had a spiked look to it.  His eyes hadn't changed much, accept the right one looked the same size as the other, rather than bulging. 

            "What are you doing?" Pepito raises and eyebrow.

            "I've been asleep for seven years.  I'm trying to recap." I snap back.

            "I look fine.  Take a picture."

            "Pepito!" A cheerful voice calls from the kitchen.  It sounds familiar. "Don't be so rude to Johnny.  He just got up you know."

            "Yes I know." He calls back, seemingly nicer.

            A head pops out from around the corner and I nearly fall over with laughter or shock.  I'm not even sure yet.

            Eff stands before me now, his hands on his hips.  He's wearing a pink apron and his once messy hair actually had a flow to it.  His outfit had changed also.  Instead of black and navy shirts, he wore one large black one that had some red printing that was being covered up by the pink apron.  Jeans.  Hn…Jeans are evil.

            "What's so funny?"

            "…Apron?" I gasp, I hadn't known I've been laughing.  Pepito looks ready to set me on fire.  What's his deal?!

            "I'm helping my boyfriend's mother cook.  Is that a problem?"

            Boyfriend…BOYFRIEND?! I look at Pepito with new understanding.  "Him…and you?"  Wow, being asleep for seven years really makes you out of the loop when you wake up.

            "Yes, is that a problem, Johnny?"

            "Now, Pepito." Eff interjects, waving a hand at him.  He's been taking a lesson from Pepito's mother.  Now that would be interesting to see!

            "Right." Pepito grumbled.  "Let's go."

            "Have fun!" Eff gave him a kiss on the cheek before hopping back into the kitchen.  Surprisingly, Pepito didn't grimace as he does with his mother.  Then again, that is his boyfriend.

            I follow Pepito out of the house.  Rather to get away from the new touchy-feely Eff.  Then I quickly jerked my head upwards.

            "Where's Richard?!"

            "Don't worry about him." 

            "Huh?"

            "He's in the looney bin, rocking back and forth." Pepito smiled cheerfully as he started putting on his shoes and coat. 

            "…why?"  It was a logical question.  One minute he's trying to kill me (and succeeded I might add) and the next seven years he's insane.  I'm lost.

            "It's really your fault."

            I give him a blank stare.

            "Long story short, he's now the resident flusher."

            "…oh....so…?"

            "The job drove him insane.  He's pretty docile now.  Even gave us the permission, to paraphrase, own Eff as ours until the day we die.  Which if you think about it isn't going to happen soon." Pepito grinned widely as he buttoned the last part of his coat up. "Let's go." He says again.

            "Where are we going?" I walk after him as he goes down the front steps.

            "To your grave."

            "HUH?!"

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[17]  Seishirou Sakurazukamori thing.  X/1999 fans should get it.  XD I always liked the look of Seishirou.  Bite me people!

[18] Spoiler to X16! Sorry!  I'm an X/1999 fangirl forever!

I hope you liked this chapter and cheered some of you up.  No, I'm not bring D back.  Sorry, that would be going overboard.  That's all!  I hoped you liked it!


	19. Peace Upon Us?

**Forever Sinners:**

**Chapter XIX–Peace Upon Us?**

-~-

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up.  School's been a real bitch.  So without further ado, it's the finale of **Forever Sinners. This is Pepito's POV.**

Disclaimer: ^_^ Jhonen promises not to kill me as long as I finish this fanfic!  That's all!

-~-

            I walked across the dead leaves with Johnny trailing behind.  Autumn had come and its chill was striking against my bones.  I turned towards Johnny but he seemed very content in how he was.

            Then again, thinking back to how his house was…I guess this is summer weather.

            We soon came up to two aged steel gates.**  The words "Happy Mount Cemetery" were across these bars in a rusted metal frame.**

            Happy Mount?  Who ever thought of the name of the cemetery is a true idiot[19].

            "I'm buried here…" It was more of a statement then a question.

            "Yes.  Is that a problem?" I push the gates open, why they keep this cemetery gates closed I'll never know.

            "…my parents are buried here…"

            I stop for a moment to turn to look at Johnny.  He looks dazed as if waking up from a dream.  I wonder what happened to his parents.  Sure, I knew Johnny had parents.  He couldn't have possibly be hatched…then again…

            "What happened to them?" I asked as I walked down the gravel road towards his grave.

            "A bad man killed them." His shoes crunch against the small rocks as he follows.

            "Bad man?" 

            "Yes." Johnny's voice has an edge to it. "With red eyes.  He left me alive…to suffer."

            "Well…Johnny…" I turn backwards to stare at Johnny with calm eyes.

            "…what?"

            "The past is the past.  You have to move on.  If you don't, you truly will be a ghost." I shake my head, my ebony hair wiping against my face. "I'm sure Todd wouldn't to meet a ghost.  He sees them enough as it is."

            He blinks at me in surprise.  Almost as if he is contemplating what I'm saying.  After a few seconds, he gives a sharp nod, agreeing to what I said or agreeing to some inner thought, I'll never know.

            Without saying anything else, I turn back and continue down the road 'til we reach a large oak tree.  A grave is underneath it, somewhat withered from age.  Kneeling in front of it is a young man holding a ratty looking teddy bear.

            Todd.

            He's grown up rather nicely.  A few inches shorter than what Johnny was and still having a figure a girl would die for.  He could be with anyone of his choosing I'm sure.  But after the death of Johnny, he had lost all of his self confidence.  Not like he had a lot as it was.  

            Todd lifts his head to turn to look at us.  Instead of that calm brown I normally would look into, he stares back with near-black eyes.  Sadness etched into the retina.

            Me and Eff had tried everything to make Todd happy, but it was hard.  Johnny was Todd's anchor to this world.  That and the knowledge what happened to his parents a few years after Johnny's death depressed him more.  His mother died of some overdose of a drug and his father killed himself over depression.  Fitting end to such unfit people.

            However, Todd still cared for them as a good son should.  I don't know what I would do without my parents.  So, I suppose I can relate.

            Johnny is quiet as he stares at Todd.  Brushing off the muck on his pants, Todd walks over to us holding Schmee close to his chest.

            "Hello, Pepito." He gives a sad smile that hardly reaches to his eyes.

            "Hey, mi amigo!" I try to act happy at least to lighten the mood, even if we are in a cemetery.

            Again he smiles, and again it is only for show.

            "Who is your friend?"

            Johnny looks abashed. "Don't you recognize me?"  Sometimes Johnny says the stupidest things.

            "I'm afraid not."

            "….you don't?" Johnny looks confused. "I'm Johnny."

            "Nice to meet you, Johnny."

            "But you may call me 'Nny for short."

            Todd's eyes widen, his mouth open. "Pepito!  Tha-that's not funny!"

            "What did I do?!" Why do I get blamed for everything?!

            "How can you be so cruel?!"

            "Did I say something wrong?" Johnny looks between me and Todd.

            Schmee begins to yell at me now.  After a few years of fine tuning my hearing, I could finally hear that stupid bear.  Now I can understand Johnny's animosity towards it.

            **_I can't believe you try to pass this person off as Johnny.  I mean seven years is a long time to wait to pull this trick.  This guy is not half as sickly as Johnny look.  All thin and scrawny. _**

****

**_            "SHUT UP BEAR!" _**

            Todd turns towards Johnny with wide eyes again, this time with small hope in them.

            "LIES! YOU SPEAK LIES! EVEN WORST THAN BEFORE!" He grabs Schmee from Todd's arms, who is too shocked to do anything. "WHAT I HATE MOST IS WHEN SOMEONE BADMOUTHS ME WHEN I'M NOT EVEN IN THE SAME ROOM!  YOU FILTHY LYING…"

            "JOHNNY!?" Todd's voice stops Johnny's ranting as Schmee had suddenly gone quiet.

            "Like Johnny was saying," I growl a bit. "He's back.  Happy Birthday, mi amigo. I thought it would be a good present."

            Todd looks at me with wide eyes and tears falling down them.  

            "B-But…how…?"

            "Does it matter?" I ask, taking Schmee from Johnny handing it back to Todd. "He's here isn't he?"

            "J-Johnny?" Todd looks deeply at Johnny again.

            "Yes?"

            "It's really you…?"

            "I think so." He touches his hair and chest. "Yup…doesn't feel like it, but I can change that with some hair dye…"

            "Johnny."

            "I think we got his name Todd." I look at Todd who is now blushing. "Well, Eff is going to be mad if I'm not home before dinner."

            Johnny is the one who looks shocked now.

            "Be home soon, Johnny." I say, waving a bit, walking down the path towards home.

            After a few steps, there is a loud "squee" noise. I turn back to see Todd latched onto Johnny's neck and Johnny looking plainly surprised.  However, the surprise soon leaves as he hugs Todd back.

            How cute. I muse, and hurry down the path to see Eff leaning against the gates.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "I wanted to see the look on Johnny's face when he saw Squee."

            "Cat's out of the bag." I merely say, looking back to where the two are. "We'll live happily ever now."

            Eff blinks a few times in that cute way he does.  Smiling beautifully, he latches himself onto my waist.  

            "I'd like that." He whispers into my ear.

            Yes….I would too.

-~-

OWARI

[19] XD I mocked myself! Wah!

Yup that's it! I hope you liked the ending!  JA!


End file.
